Chosen people don't get to choose
by onlyone87
Summary: Starts off in the cave at the end of chosen. What if Buffy had managed to save Spike and the town didn't collapse just the school.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : Hi thanks for reading. Hope you like it. This story follows on from chosen but Buffy saves Spikes. Also the town doesn't collapse.

Disclaimer : I own nothing just a computer. Don't sue please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you", standing holding his hand, Buffy whispered the words brokenly to Spike. _Trust her to wait till now_, he thought. Typical Slayer no sense of danger. Either that or she was deliberately ignoring his combustion process. _Whatever you do you can't let her die. Not again. _

"No you don't... but thanks for saying it".

_Wanker. You great pillocking poof. Finally tells you and you have to go and get soppy by dying._

Trying to gaze at her and remember every final detail, Spike allowed her to keep hold of his hand.

"But..."

Cutting her off he went on,

"Please Buffy run... go... get of here".

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and shook knocking the Slayer off her feet. Standing quickly she ran back to Spike and grasped his hand again. Her brain was reliving every moment they had been through,

xxxxxx

_"Saturday... I kill you"_

_"I love you"_

_"You'll never be friends"_

_"I love you"_

_"I may be Love's bitch but at least I'm man enough to admit it"_

_"I love you"_

_"A truce, a deal"_

_"I love you"_

_"All I'm asking for is a crumb"_

_"I love you"_

_"I know I'm not a man, but you..."_

_"I love you"_

_"Till the end of the world"_

_"I love you"_

_"Hundred forty seven days yesterday... uh... hundred forty eight today. 'Cept today doesn't count, does it?"_

_"I love you"_

_"To be a kind of man... Can we rest... Buffy can we rest"_

_"I love you"_

_"You need to kill me"_

_"I love you"_

_"Your one hell of a women... you're the one Buffy"_

_"Buffy... I love you"._

xxxxxx

The sound of a cry brought Buffy from her reverie. Spike was now unfrozen and bent over clutching his stomach. Letting go of his hand Buffy bent, grabbed the amulet, and pulled using her other hand to tug on his arm for leverage.

Spike glanced up at the feel of something pulling and watched in awe as Buffy's hand glowed from where it clutched the amulet. After a mere minute of pulling, the chain snapped. Turning sharply she threw it straight into the core of the hell-mouth. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and a bang could be heard from below... then nothing.

Hearing a thump from behind Buffy turned back sharply. When she had thrown the amulet her other hand had let go of Spike. Obviously she had been holding him up more then she realised.

Kneeling down she wiped a stray curl off his forehead. At least he wasn't dust. _That's a good thing... right..._ she thought, moving her other hand to stroke his cheek.

She had come so close to losing him... Spike... her strength; The man who she knew owned more of her heart then she wanted to admit... but it was over now. This war that had, had such a heavy price was over. Now she could live. Feeling her spirits lift a bit she glanced back down at his face. Now she could rest... now they could rest.

Spike woke up to the feel of someone's hand on his cheek. Not that he minded... but then again it depended on who's hand it was. Memories rushed back to him and he gasped. A rush of air filled his lungs, and his heart beat. _Wait a minute, that's not right_, he thought.

Seeing that Spike was trying to sit up, Buffy guided him with her hands on his arms. Looking at him sweating she put her hand on his forehead. He was burning up. Vampire's don't burn up, that she knew. Gazing into his eyes filled with confusion, she moved her hand down to his chest. _Thump Thump Thump._

_Okay, that is definitely odd. Oh my god. Spike._ Buffy's suddenly flew through the thoughts of Spike as human. A human Spike who she was in love with. She had got her reward that was for certain. The real question was did he want this reward.

"Erm Spike, not to panic you but... I think your alive."

"Yeah Pet... I kind of got that impression myself. What with the whole breathing thing and all".

Seeing that he hadn't lost his sense of humour, Buffy smiled; the first real smile in ages. Glad he had succeeded in lighting the mood Spike continued,

"erm Buffy... as much as I love being on the floor in your arms, would you mind helping me up".

Hearing his request Buffy stood and grabbing both of his hands she pulled him to his feet. Standing there she didn't let go when he tried to reclaim them.

"Buffy..."

"No you listen, first we are getting out of here. Then we are going to find out what the hell happened to you. We are the going to talk. And I mean talk, really... with no running involved."

Smiling at her orders Spike nodded, "Okay Pet, I'm all yours".

"Yeah I know Spike. I'm all yours too."

Reaching up on her tiptoes she kissed him. It was short but held the promise of more to come. Breaking away Buffy chuckled at the look on Spike's face. Amazed, could have described it. Still laughing she turned to leave. Looking back over her shoulder at Spike she said, "are you coming."

Starting up the stairs she stopped again.

"Oh and another thing Spike. Next time I tell you I love you, if you deny it I'll kill you...you won't need a bloody amulet to do it".

Hearing her laugh fade as she left Spike shook his head. That girl really was going to be the death of him. Feeling his heart beating he ran after her. After all now he had one up on Peaches. Plus, if his suspicions were right he also now had the girl.

Reaching the top step he found Buffy laying face down on the floor. She was right in front of the door leading out. Looking through the glass he could see the horrified faces of the Scoobies as they watched their fallen leader.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hi hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kneeling he turned her over.

"Spike", she mumbled,

Seeing blood on her shirt he pulled it up. There in the middle of her stomach was a knife wound. Right through as well. Tears collecting in his eyes he gathered her in his arms.

"Come on Buffy... Slayer... you can't leave me now, I'm a real boy and everything. Remember what you just promised."

Spike reached breaking point and a tear slid down his face. As his still burnt hand clutched her wounded one they began to glow. The light travelled down Buffy's arm and covered her body. Gazing at the wound in awe Spike watched as it started to heal. _Okay that is definitely not right_, he thought. Deciding to just thank whatever powers where doing this he continued to stare in amazement.

Buffy suddenly took in a deep breath and the glow vanished. Opeing her eyes she stared at Spike. Seeing that she was okay Spike gripped her tightly. Buffy wound her arms around his middle and nesstled into his duster. This felt good, to think she had almost lost the opportunity to be with him.

"What happened", she asked pulling back slightly.

"No idea love, one minute your dying, the next your getting healed by some kind of light, it came out of our hands".

"Okay, well I never was one to pass up the opportunity of a light show. Can you help me up?"

Pulling her to her feet as he stood, Spike held her as she wavered on her feet. Cracking her neck from side to side, she continued,

"Right, okay from the looks of everyone's faces they saw that and we really need to ge out of this building."

"Sure thing love."

Opening the door so she could proceed he stopped sharply. There was another heartbeat in here, he was sure of it.

"Buffy wait, I can hear three heartbeats. Someones alive around here."

"How can you still hear heartbeats. Your human." Buffy said as she turned to face him.

"Buffy" screamed Dawn from her stance by the bus, turning towards her sister Buffy shouted her reassurance that she was fine, all the while lowering her top to conceal the non-existent wound.

"Dawn I'm fine, we'll be right there, stay where you are."

Spinning round to follow Spike who was now crouched down by a large support beam she paused to ask,

"Can you see anyone?"

"Yeah pet I can, I need you to help me lift this".

Buffy went and stood round the other side while Spike stayed where he was,

"Okay grab hold and when I get to three lift and go right". Spike said as they both took a firm hold. Seeing Buffy's nod he started,

"Okay... one... two... three".

Lifting it fairly quickly, what with Slayer strength and the strange strength Spike was exhibiting they threw the beam to the right and saw it crash to the ground.

"Oh my God", Buffy gasped as her hand came up to cover her mouth in horror, "Is she..."

"No her heartbeats still there, not as strong as it could be, but there. Come on I'll lift her up and you get the door".

Grabbing hold of Anya he carefully avoided her wound. A nasty gash covered a large section of her back. How she was alive amazed Spike, but today seemed the day for miracles. Following Buffy back to door he headed through and into the sun. Feeling the warmth on his face for the first time in centuries, Spike wanted to cry, but was sobered by the dying woman in his arms. Hearing Buffy follow him, he made his way to the group watching the events unfold.

"Anya", Xander shouted running towards the pair. Meeting them Spike handed her to him. Crying Xander buried his head in her hair.

"We need to get her to the hospital and now". Spike said as he pushed on Xanders shoulder guiding him to the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : Hi thankyou for reading this story. Hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Screeching into the ambulance bay of the hospital the school bus created a catastrophe. Doctors and nurses were immediately on the scene to help the survivors. Xander ran off the bus with Anya in his arms insisting that the doctors fixed her. As Buffy walked off the bus last, she looked at the injured being led away. Sure the war had been won but at what cost. Her eyes watering she felt someone come up behind her and grab her hand. Squeezing gently she turned to Spike.

"I was so preoccupied being happy over you...I don't want to lose anyone else."

Pulling her to him he wrapped her in his arms.

"shh Love, it will be okay I promise."

Nodding softly she nuzzled into his coat, feeling safe and secure.

"Buffy"

Lifting her head she saw Dawn to her left, feeling Spike pull away she let him go only to grasp his hand.

"Whats wrong Dawnie?"

Silent tears running down her face Dawn looked at her sister,

"do you mind if I talk to Spike?"

"Sure Dawn", turning to face Spike she nodded towards the emergency entrance,

"I'll go see how everyone is."

With one final squeeze of his hand she walked over to Dawn and gave her hug,

"I love you Dawn. Thank you for being so brave".

Letting Buffy run her hand through her hair Dawn smiled softly through the tears,

"My sister is the Slayer, of course I'm brave. I love you too Buffy".

Nodding at her sister, Buffy turned, gave Spike one final glance and left in the direction of the hospital.

"So Dawn, what can I do for you?"

Looking at the youngest Summer's he tilted his head waiting for an answer.

"Nibblet", she whispered,

"Sorry, what?"

Knowing very well that he had heard her she smiled at him softly,

"I miss it... being called Nibblet".

Smiling at her nervousness he took a step closer to her,

"Nibblet", he said softly, "what can I do for you?"

Her smile faded and her tears fell harder. Walking up to him she wrapped her arms around his waist feeling him stiffen slightly. After a while Spike relaxed and copied her actions.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what I said to you, about the setting you on fire and everything".

Crying harder now her voice wavered, "I miss my friend, and you almost died. I still love you."

"Hey shh now, don't worry. I love you too Nibblet. I tell you what after all this is over we'll go out for the day with big sis yeah. Now I'm all sun worshipping we can have proper fun."

Smiling at his offer she looked up, "Okay Spike". She then stepped back from their embrace and the two of them went towards the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours had passed and so far no news on the injured had been given. Doctor's were being evasive and it was driving the waiting Scoobies crazy. Awaiting news in the waiting room Buffy sat slumped in a chair. Dawn was asleep curled up in the chair next to her. Opposite them the Giles and Willow tried to reassure Xander that Anya would be fine. Hearing the door open they all looked up eager for news.

"Great its just Spike", Xander said deflated. Spike looked at him, he wasn't surprised the Whelp would still treat him like crap even though he had saved Anya. Spike decided to just ignore him, which made a change. Moving over to the Summer sisters he sat beside Buffy. After several minutes, Buffy reached for Spikes hand and curled her fingers around it. Finding some comfort from his presence she smiled as his eyes met hers.

"You okay love", he whispered, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I thought everything would be over after we won, but it's not. There's still so much to do".

Releasing her hand he moved his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. Placing a chaste kiss to her forehead he answered.

"Don't worry Buffy, I'll be here, we can do this together. Have a sleep and I'll wake you if a doctor comes".

Not able to argue with such an offer she snuggled closer and slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I love you" _

_Buffy said, her hand burning as it clasped Spikes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was in awe of the vampire._

_"No you don't, but thanks for saying it"._

_The vampire who had pestered her for years was refusing to believe her. Before she could argue with him, the ground rumbled and she fell away from him._

_Taking this opportunity Spike shouted at her to leave. Tears in her eyes she ran away from him and up the stairs. Coward, she thought. She had run away and let him die. Worst of all she had let him die... alone._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasping awake she looked around waiting for the other shoe to drop. Spinning her head to the side, she looked at Spike. He was alive. It had been a nightmare. Shakily she stood and walked to the door. Everyone had finally fallen asleep... there was no chance she would be joining them. Not now. Tears running down her face she wiped them away with her sleeve. _What the hell was that_, she thought. Before her mind could torture herself a doctor came barging into the room.

"Okay I have news on every patient you brought in".

His voice woke various people who in turn woke the others. Groggily Xander stood,

"Please tell me... Anya... is she..."

Shaking his head quickly to dispel any bad thoughts the young man facing him was thinking, he continued,

"She's fine, well she is going to be, luckily the knife missed anything vital. We gave her blood to reverse the effects that such a heavy loss had on her. She will be out of surgery very soon, she is just getting stitches. Robin Wood however... we had to put him in an induced coma as his injuries were more severe, we hope he will be fine. The next 24 hours will be critical"

"Can I see him?", whispered Faith more broken then she would care to admit.

"Yes I'll sort that out for you. Oh and before I go, everyone else you brought in is fine, just sprains and breaks, along with surface wounds requiring minimal stiches."

With that he nodded at them and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note : Hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews are welcomed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unlocking the door for everyone Buffy let them back into the refuge they had shared for months. No-one questioned why she had locked the door in the first place; then fought a battle with her house keys in her back pocket. Then again that was Sunnydale for you. It was only the Scoobies who had come home, everyone else had been left in hospital for observation.

Walking over to the couch Buffy slumped into the cushions; the others were hot on her heels, with Spike and Dawn sitting either side of the Slayer. Glancing around at her friends Buffy noticed that Xander was the worst. His good eye was filled with pain; it looked as though he had only just realised how close he had come to losing Anya. That reminded her of the vampire beside her, looking over at him she grasped his hand in hers stroking it with her thumb. Spike looked up and smiled at her action. That was it, she remembered now what she had been forgetting to tell the tell the others, not believing that she had managed to forget in the first place. She was definately tired.

"Spike's human" she blurted out.

Breaking the silence everyone turned, looking shocked at the Slayer's outburst. Removing his glasses to clean them Giles was the first to speak,

"I'm sorry, what was that Buffy".

Rolling her eyes at his actions she repeated herself slower this time,

"I said Spike... is... human... now",

It was Willow's turn to speak now, "How?",

Shrugging his shoulders he felt uncomfortable having them all stare at him.

"I don't know, one minute me and the Slayer are in the cave, the next; beating heart".

Dawn looked up at him and tilted her head, "Wow... I thought there was something different when I hugged you earlier, I can't believe I didn't feel it".

Sitting up in his chair, Giles looked at the blonde pair,

"Well I suggest you start at the beginning, what happened in the cave".

Looking at Spike, Buffy smiled reassuringly then turned back to her friends,

"Spike used the amulet to destroy the Ubervamps."

"How exactly", Giles questioned.

Remembering what had happened and then her dream Buffy's eyes shone from the tears building. Pulling her towards him Buffy nestled into his shoulder,

"Buffy, just a question but are you two...", Willow trailed pointing between the pair.

Buffy looked at her friends and then Spike,

"Yeah we are", she said shyly, "we need to talk but... yeah we're together.

Smiling so much his face ached Spike felt like gloating, but there would be time for that later.

"As much as I'm sure Buffy's love life is interesting can we get back on track", Giles said giving Willow a pointed look. He didn't like the fact that Buffy was with Spike, but after what he had conspired he was lucky she was talking to him.

Lifting her head slightly Buffy continued,

"Spike started screaming and the amulet around his neck was glowing. We were getting a bit overthrown down in the cave; without the amulet we would have lost. But as I was running towards him; this light shot out, making him glow."

"In a manly way", Spike added.

"Very manly way. Anyway everyone else left but I stayed behind with Spike, grabbed his hand, then ripped the amulet off and threw it in the cave. Spike collapsed and woke up alive."

Deliberately leaving out the main bulk of their conversation, Buffy wasn't sure the Scoobies were ready to here it; continuing she added,

"Oh yeah, and then when I stepped out of the cave and you saw me collapse; it's cos I was stabbed."

Hearing the gasps and shock from her friends she held up her hand to silence them.

"I'm okay; well know I am thanks to Spike".

"I don't understand", Dawn said speaking to her sister.

"The sword went straight through and I was dying; again; but Spike held my hand..."

Trailing off she looked at Spike for confirmation of what had happened,

"Slayer's right, this light shot out of our hands and travelled up her body. Healed the wound right in front of me."

"Mm we will need to research this, Spike what did you feel when the light was coming from you?, Giles questioned.

Raising an eyebrow at the question Spike answered,

"Burning Watcher".

"What like a heat on your skin".

Shaking his head at Giles' apparant dumbness Spike elaborated.

"No, I mean burning; I was dying from being burnt from the inside out. I could feel my organs starting to melt. I was dying in front of Buffy until she saved me."

Whispering the rest he took a deep breath, "I was dying in front of the woman I love, and could see it was destroying her. Thank you Giles for making me tell her that".

Turning towards the Slayer he could see the shock written on her face. Buffy's mind however, wasn't on the events in the cave, but on the events of her dream. He had died in pain. She had left him to die in pain. Buffy could feel her heart dying at that thought. A slayer's dreams were often prophetic; did that mean that was meant to happen; but she had stopped it.

Unfortunately that truth was giving her little comfort.n Pain; he had been in pain. Her soul was being tortured by this dream. Tears rolling down her face Buffy stood quickly, looked at Spike and bolted up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note : Hi hope you like this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group sat in shock staring at the space their friend had gone. After a few moments had passed, Xander spoke, much to the dismay of Spike,

"Well that went well".

"Yeah Whelp fantastic, you know you lot are bloody useless; how you two can call yourself her friends is beyond me", Spike said looking at Xander and Giles, he then stood, gave them the finger and left the room.

Dawn looked at Willow,

"Do you think we'll be okay,"

Sighing Willow looked around,

"I don't know Dawn, I hope so; I really hope so".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her room Buffy lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she was desperately trying to control her breathing. Dying from a panic attack was not the way a Slayer should go. Every-time she managed to stop, the memories of her dream resurfaced. She could feel it gnawing at her. It was stupid she knew that, Spike was alive and well; he was human, but she couldn't help but think maybe that was only temporary. Her dream must have meant something; they usually did.

Hearing a knock on the door she turned her head slowly. Not bothering to answer she waited for him to enter. He wouldn't have listened anyway if she'd said 'go away'.

Spike opened the door slowly giving Buffy the chance to tell him to leave. Not hearing any such notion he let the door fall back against the wall. There on the bed lay his Slayer; drained from the battle and looking exhausted. Now he was human they could go away, leave Sunnydale; he could show her the world. It would be them and Dawn, like a real family. Ever since he had been turned he had wanted to feel like he belonged. Now he did; with them. Like it or not he was a Scooby.

Sneering at the thought Spike walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Buffy looked at him and he was sure his heart would stop. The pain he saw there was unreal, reaching out his hand he pulled her to him and embraced her.

Feeling Spike's strong arms wrap around her Buffy let her emotions go. To hell with it all; 'never keep everything in' her mother had said, it could destroy a person. Sitting on her bed Spike could not believe it, she was always so strong. Not that he minded; everyone needed a place to let go; it was the fact that she was doing it with him. The fact that she trusted him in itself was a feeling he thought he would never have.

Whispering words of comfort to her Spike waited patiently for Buffy to calm down. Once she did Spike laid them both down with her engulfed in his arms. Her back to him, Spike breathed in the scent of her hair. Buffy could feel herself growing calmer; she couldn't let one stupid nightmare ruin what she had now. If it wasn't permanent she didn't want to waste the time with what ifs.

It had not taken that long for her mind to be made up. The mere sight of Spike had, had her decision made. Turning in his arms to face him Buffy stroked his cheek. His eyes held such love for her she could not imagine ever letting him go. Call her selfish, she did not care. Love was selfish. Looking into his eyes she spoke for the first time.

"I love you... you know that don't you, I wasn't lying when I said it earlier."

Feeling her emotions start to overpower her again she tried to be strong. It was just so hard; almost like seven years of being shut off from everything had finally come to a halt.

Spike looked at her; yes he had known she loved him, had for a while in fact. He had just been waiting; something he had never been able to do. But for her he could wait forever.

"Yeah love I know, I love you to Buffy."

With that he kissed her, it was almost like their first kiss. Unlike the others they had shared last year, this was soft and gentle. Seeking entrance into her mouth they both sighed when she parted her lips. They belonged together; everything seemed to fit. Pulling away Spike looked at her,

"You need to sleep Love you look exhausted".

Nuzzling into the hand stroking her cheek Buffy considered what he had said.

"Can you stay... tonight I mean... just hold me... please".

"Of course I can Pet; I'll stay for as long as you want me".

Sighing Buffy took his hand in hers,

"Forever sounds good to me".

Smiling Spike sat up pulling Buffy with him,

"Get changed Buffy and I'll be here when you get back".

Giving him one final look Buffy got her night clothes and went to the bathroom to clean up.

While she was gone Spike stood there dazed. This was not how he thought this day would go. Not believing his luck Spike shed his coat, shirt and boats after deciding to leave his jeans on. Didn't want to give the wrong impression just yet. Laying down under the covers he waited for Buffy to return.

Coming in a few minutes later Buffy was feeling cleaner but more exhausted. Funny really how the mere feel of pyjamas made a person more tired. Seeing Spike pull back the sheet she climbed in beside him and laid her head on his chest. Feeling him wrap his arms around her she started to doze. Kissing her on the head Spike followed her shortly after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs the others had all fallen sound asleep where they sat. Willow had moved to the couch with Dawn's head now resting on her shoulder. Meanwhile Giles and Xander both took the chairs. The entire house rested completely unaware to anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town the school stood still. It was deathly quiet ad not a living soul stirred. It had been cordoned off earlier by the police, the bodies of the girls had not been removed yet. A battle field which still held blood and memories.

In the cave underneath some earth moved as the ground rumbled and shook. A light shone throughout the cave concentrating on one area. The seal above crumbled away and fell to the cave's floor. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and the light vanished. A hand shot through the earth with a golden amulet still clasped in its fingers.

Looking at the thing breaking through the ground, the figure of Buffy Summers stood watching with a sickening smile on her face.

Yes the battle was over; but the war... well that had only just begun.

It was time for round two.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note : To my two loyal reviewers - EliseKayLove and PurpleIvy here is another chapter. It is a bit short but the next will be a lot longer. Promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning brought a brand new day. No more war; well, until the next thing evil rises. Buffy looked out the window at the sunrise. Everything seemed so peaceful; next door the family living there were moving back. The street once again had residents. Guranteed it had only taken one day, but then again maybe the residents of Sunnydale sub-consciously knew good would win. If only they had told her; she might have slept better in the run up to the battle.

Smiling to herself Buffy turned to look at Spike still draped under the sheet in her bed; their bed, she corrected. Moving towards it she pulled the sheet back and rested herself once again in his warm embrace. Yeah, today was going to be a good day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under the school the broken seal now glowed with renewed power. The energy pulsed and evil poured out into the figure facing The First. It's body shaking, The First smiled as the power could be felt.

This time they were going to win; and all over the world the Slayer line would be killed. Suddenly the light stopped and the wind died down, leaving the figure breathless. Head bent down, it righted itself and looked right into the eyes of its Master. Flicking long, black hair over her shoulder the figure smiled.

"How may I serve you".

The First laughed; revenge was going to be better then if the battle had been won the first time. It was almost glad it had lost. Walking closer to the girl it reached out a hand to trace the outline of her cheek.

"I brought you here for a reason... you are going to destroy the Slayer and her friends; starting with the red witch."

Laughing The First watched as it's apprentice smiled,

"I give my life to you, I will make a trap using the bait".

Bowing, the girl stood and went to the cage on the other side of the room. Concealed behind bars was a blond women in shackles curled into the corner crying. Reaching through the bars she reached out to her, wiping the woman's tears away, watching her flinch at the action.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure their deaths are quick; now I wish to know your name before I use you as bait. Can't make a trap if I don't know your name".

Defying her the woman ignored the request, so grabbing her chin the girl forced the woman to look at her.

"Name?" she demanded.

Hearing a shaky whisper it she smiled at her victim,

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that", it asked making the prisoner feel sick.

"...Tara... my name is Tara.

Turning her head away into the corner Tara leant exhausted against the wall willing away the sound of laughter coming from her keepers.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note : Sorry it's been a while, took me time to work out where I wanted this chapter to go. Would love for you to tell me what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So... it seems we have an advantage over that Slayer bitch".

Turning, The First addressed its right hand. Smiling sickly the minion looked at her master,

"You could say that, I think things are going to get very..."

Trailing off she looked over at her captive,

"... interesting".

By now Tara was shaking uncontrollably; she had been here for days. The feeling of self loathing after being pulled from heaven was starting to drain her. This must have been how Buffy felt when she was brought back. Realising the pain she felt now; she had inflicted upon another made her cry harder. This prison was her hell and her hosts were its spawn.

It had not always been like this, when she had first been captured she had not known who she was. Then the girl had come and she had remembered... everything... all to well. She could remember her family, her friends, her Willow but the one memory that continuously resurfaced was Willow standing in her room covered in blood... then pain; immense pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tara had turned to look out of the window trying to find the courage to tell Willow she wanted to move back in. Seeing Buffy outside with Xander, Tara turned, happy that the two friends could reconcile. Then she heard a shot sound from outside. Fear gripped her as she heard more shots, but before she could move her chest felt like it had burst. She looked at Willow and saw the blood on her shirt thinking it was Willows._

_"Your shirt..."_

_Before she could finish the pain took her legs out from beneath her and she collapsed. All Tara could see as she hit the ground was Willow's face. The horror marking her beauty destroyed Tara and she willed herself to hang on. Feeling herself fading her eyes closed, and for a moment time stood still. The only sound she could hear was Willlow's erratic breathing and her own heart gently fading._

_'Willow', she thought, but her voice had gone, and then she could remember no more. Just a feeling of despair and dread. It had lasted for what felt to her like years. The feeling that she was needed grew stronger until she was sure she was in hell. Then suddenly it had stopped and she knew things were now okay. There was a certain peace, and everyone she loved was fine._

_What had seemed like an eternity had past when abruptly her light went out and she was in pain again. Her chest hurt and she felt herself gasping for air. Choking with her new lungs she willed her eyes opened; as the pain faded she could make out the sound of muttering. The worse part was she had remembered nothing and had sat there scared and alone. _

_There had been a blond girl staring at her with unfocused blackened eyes. Muttering under her breath until Tara had sat up. Then she had recognised the cage she was in, trying to stand and stumbling back to the ground she looked at her captor. Rather then helping her the girl had just laughed. Tara then knew wherever she was she was now, definitely in hell. _

_For a few days she had been held within her prison with nothing but a small fire for warmth. On the second day her captor had told her that she would not need food and water as the cage was magically capable of somehow providing her that without her knowledge. _

_On the third day however a new arrival had sparked Tara's interest; at first she had thought she would help her, but seeing the same black eyes she knew there was no help going to come. The new arrival had named her self as Lexi and had just bowed to the evil being still disguised as a blond girl. It had told her before it was called The First. When she had asked why, It had simply laughed. Fearing it's answer she had huddled into the corner. Seeing the horror on her face The First just laughed harder,_

_"Why evil of course; I am the first; I am the last. I am evil in its purest form; and when you remember I am going to kill everyone you knew"._

_With that it had turned an left. _

_She remembered okay, when that light had glowed around Lexi and the seal had crumbled some of the light had been directed into her. For a few minutes nothing had happened then in slow motion everything came back to her. All those people she had known; all those she had saved; and all those she had left behind. And as she had fallen asleep that night she had uttered Willow's name much to the pleasure of her captors. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now she knew what their plan was, she almost wished for death again. At least there she would not feel anything. Willow had probably moved on by now; she had nothing left to live for. Almost as if It could read her thoughts, the figure of Spike drifted towards the cage and knelt down level with her,

"Don't worry Love. From beneath you I'm devouring. And believe me; you and the Slayers gang are going to taste delicious; especially a certain red-head. Soon Love... soon; you'll all be dead.

It then changed to Buffy and went to walk away,

"wait...", Tara whispered, her words halting The First.

"how did..." she drifted off.

"You get here", The First answered casually, "You know normally I wouldn't tell you, but hey... I'm in a good mood, the plan is going well... so...", walking closer to the cage It bent back down level with Tara and smirked. It shifted quickly back and forth between Buffy and Spike until it stopped on her own face. Gasping Tara shuffled backwards.

"Your here because I deem it. I brought you back so that witch of yours can get what she deserves. First I'm going to capture the witch, then all your other friends, and kill all of them slowly while the Slayer watches. Last but not least that sister of hers will be the one to kill her. Kind of... ironic; do you not think; Soon Pet your precious Scoobies will all dine with me in hell."

The First then stood, "Don't worry though sweet... sweet Tara; I'll save you a seat right next to me".

Laughter echoed off the walls of the cave as It walked off leaving Tara shaking and wishing she had never came to Sunnydale all those years before, things may have turned out differant then.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note : I apologise in advance. Would love to know what you all think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud continuous knocking startled her. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to block out the muffled talking coming from behind her bedroom door. Sighing she relinquished her heads comfortable position on Spike's chest and rolled gradually over so she could stand. _Right, _she thought, _get up, get dressed and get to work._

"Buffy", Spike said groggily as he tried to grab her to stop her from leaving. Smiling at him she ruffled his hair,

"Come on Spike, wakey wakey... early to bed, early to rise and all that."

Pulling the cover off him as he sat up Buffy giggled at the glare she received,

"Look Slayer they're your friends, think you could shut em up, some of us need to rest up a bit.".

Shaking her head at him she replied,

"Look as much as I would love to lie in bed all day, we have work to do".

Stretching her shoulders she walked over to her dresser to pick out some clothes. Before she could decide upon a suitable shirt a quiet question from behind halted her.

"Buffy... are you okay now? Its just after last night..."

Running his hand through his hair Spike drifted off and waited patiently for her response. Knowing it would take a while he fiddled with the corner of the quilt, in someways not expecting an answer. After some time he looked up to find her staring at the ground, tears were welling in her eyes. Standing quickly he went to her and brought her into his arms.

"Hey now, whats all this, a minute ago you were all... chirpy, ready for a new day and all that".

Smiling she looked up at him while wiping her eyes,

"I know, I'm just happy; despite everything that's happened I'm happy. It's just... happy doesn't normally exist in the world of Buffy".

Putting her arms down to rest on his sides she continued,

"Last night I broke down and believe it or not I feel better now. Thankyou for that. I love you by the way".

Grinning at the fact that she had said it again his face moved towards her,

"Your welcome and I love you too Buffy".

As their faces drew closer they closed their eyes as their lips barely touched. Before anything more could happen the door to the bedroom burst open. Jumping at the intrusion Buffy looked over at her sister and glared. Covering her eyes and peering around the edge of her fingers Dawn looked at the pair.

"Ewww, could you two get a room next time".

Giggling at the expression coming from the pair Dawn nodded her head at Willow who was still outside the bedroom,

"Sorry about bursting in, but we have been waiting forever. Willow has news".

Seeing the attention was now on her Willow cleared her throat and came through the door,

"Er, news, yeah Giles called from the hospital and all the girls can come home, Anya has another night there and Wood woke up... so... yay".

Smiling brightly Willow waited for some input from the Slayer. Instead though Dawn interrupted,

"Kennedy's coming home today that's why she so psyched."

Going bright red, Willow just shrugged and grinned even more.

"That's great Will, if you and Dawn go to the hospital, me and Spike will go back to the school."

"Why", Spike said turning to look at Buffy,

Sighing Buffy chose her words carefully knowing this could lead somewhere bad,

"... because I was thinking last night, the amulet when I threw it, didn't go down that far. There could be a clue on it as to why your all..."

Waving her arm in his direction she finished, "un-undead".

Shrugging his shoulders he answered her,

"Whatever you say Slayer, your the boss."

Snidely Dawn turned to leave but not before adding,

"And your whipped".

Laughing Dawn and Willow left the room to head downstairs. Seeing his stunned look Buffy just giggled,

"Don't worry Spikey, I love the fact your whipped", before he could defend himself Buffy left the room and headed to the bathroom. As she reached for the bathroom door handle she heard a muttered,

"I am not whipped... am I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading into the school Buffy looked around and turned towards Spike,

"What do you think".

"I think this place needs decorating".

Swiping him on his arm Buffy tried to hide the grin making its way on her face. She then pointed to the entrance to the lower level cave.

"There".

Walking over to it Spike pulled a torch out of the duffel bag he was holding,

"Here, you'll probably need this".

Taking it from him she turned it on and peered into the hole, that led downstairs. Slowly they started to descend.

"Who puts something like this under a school, I mean... seriously".

"Don't know Love, I should think someone evil".

"Aren't all school boards evil?".

Before he could answer they neared the bottom and could see a light shining from below.

"Crap, that is so not good", Buffy whispered as Spike drew two swords from the duffel bag and then placed it on the ground.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs Buffy switched off the torch and nodded to Spike. Together they both peered round the corner of the wall.

"What do you reckon?", Spike whispered. Standing close together to avoid being seen Buffy turned her head slightly to look at him.

"We go in guns blazing".

"That's my girl, a good spot of violence in the morning wakes anyone up".

Smiling at his term of endearment Buffy kissed him on the cheek,

"On three ready".

Nodding he smiled and waited for the countdown. The possibility of an upcoming brawl making them both restless. As much as she hated being the Slayer, it was who she was. The fight was almost fun... almost.

Pulling away from the wall they both drew their swords up and she began,

"One... Two... Three..."

On three they both jumped into the cave and went to swing their swords; gasping they then drew back as they glanced at their opposition, and a whispered question escaped fell from Buffy's mouth,

"How..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note : I know you probably all hate me now for this, but I've never done a cliffhanger and this opportunity was too good to pass up. Personally I hate it when people do this, it bugs me. But you know if you can't beat them, join them. Will update very soon though.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note : Hi, I couldn't keep up the suspense that long so here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcomed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How", Buffy uttered as she saw the figure; getting over the initial shock Buffy lifted her sword higher as Spike growled.

"Seems to me Love this thing is a glutton for punishment".

Moving to stand closer together Buffy and Spike slowly stepped nearer to the figure. Laughing The First tilted its head,

"Aren't they a bit pointless", it said nodding at their swords, "I'm incorporeal you idiots... as in you can't kill me. How you won the last fight is beyond me Slayer".

Rolling her eyes Buffy lowered her sword as did Spike.

"Why are you even here shouldn't you be off licking your wounds".

The First looked at Buffy calmly then changed into the figure of Spike,

"No you stupid Bitch. Last time was a warm up, round two is starting and this time it's going down with a bang".

Walking closer to them It chuckled as Buffy and Spike stepped back. Spike then growled again and answered,

"Bugger off would you. You can't win! Now... we're leaving".

Smiling sickly The First vanished and appeared behind them, effectively blocking their exit and startling them at the same time.

"Actually I can, and I will, and this time..."

It drifted off as It looked from Buffy to Spike then changed into Tara.

"... I have better props. You are all going to die and there really is nothing you can do about it. Now... scream for me Buffy."

With this an electric stream erupted from the seal and went straight into Buffy. Horror etched onto Spike's face as he pushed her out of the way. "Buffy", he shouted, scared at the possibility she was dead. Bending he went to pick her up from where she had fallen and was now shaking uncontrollably. Lifting her into his arms he was glad when he found a pulse. It was strong which was good, but she was unconscious. At least she had stopped shaking; whipping his head up he gave The First a look of pure venom.

"Oh Spikey, if looks could kill... well I still wouldn't be dead... but you get the idea", It snickered.

"You ever touch her again, you'll wish you had never stepped foot in Sunnydale".

Hearing a groan coming from the Slayer, Spike looked at her and then started moving, as he passed It, The First changed into Buffy and glided a hand down his check,

"Don't worry Spike; you'll kill her before you ever kill me."

With that It vanished leaving Spike to walk freely out of the cave shocked at what It had said. As he left he could hear the faint echo of a third heartbeat down there. He was sure of it. Deciding Buffy was he's first priority Spike ignored the nagging feeling that he should investigate. Trying desperately to ignore The First's words he moved quickly up the steps. Upon reaching the door to the school, Buffy's eyes opened.

"What happened?"

Trying to hide his worry Spike smiled softly at her,

"You know Love; if you don't stop getting injured in here you're not going back to school again".

Sighing Buffy leaned her head on his shoulder,

"Did it leave then?"

"Yeah love it left. Shocked you then buggered off".

"Crap, and to think I thought now was the time for a vacation".

"Don't think like that Love, we'll get rid of it properly this time, and then we'll go somewhere nice. Now rest I need to get you to the hospital, gotta get that gorgeous body of yours checked out".

Wriggling in his arms Buffy tried to get down,

"No Spike I'm fine, really I am. We need to get back to the house."

Sighing he knew there was no use arguing with her,

"Fine Pet, but I'm carrying you so stop moving around like I'm gonna eat you".

Smiling to herself, Buffy stopped moving and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Okay you can be the chauffeur to this gorgeous body, home Spike".

Laughing the Slayer was carried through town in the arms of her very own ex-vampire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Buffy went to lean down to open the door it swung open revealing a very flustered Giles.

"Buffy thank Goodness... wait are you hurt".

Signalling Spike to put her down she watched amused as he shook his head and walked past the Watcher. Moving towards the couch he growled at the two potentials occupying it and placed Buffy down once they had jumped up. Rolling her eyes at his over-protectiveness but smiling all the same, she patted the couch beside her. Sitting down Spike placed her head on his lap and started stroking her hair.

"I'm fine Giles, just ran into some trouble".

Glaring at her Spike looked around the room at her friends,

"She got electrocuted".

Gasping Dawn moved forward,

"Buffy are you okay".

Holding her hand up to silence any more questions she answered her sister,

"I'm fine Dawnie, just a bit startled... and smoky".

Glancing over at Giles who know stood next to Willow and Kennedy she questioned,

"What were you going to say Giles... and where's Xander".

As she said this the front door opened and the missing Scooby walked in,

"I'm here, just went to see Anya who's fine yet still strangely irritating... why are you lying down?".

He said as he saw the Slayer's current state.

"Got electrocuted, no big deal".

Buffy said shrugging her shoulders but finding it hard to do whilst lying down.

"If everyone is ready now I would like to continue", taking his glasses off Giles started to clean them, "First off, Buffy I'm sorry for how I dealt with the situation last night and upsetting you". Seeing her nod he continued, "Now as we were driving back from the hospital earlier we saw a girl in the cemetery fighting vampires".

"Could she be a Slayer?"

Shaking his head at Buffy's question Giles answered, "No she wasn't a Slayer. She had a green light pulsing around her and to kill one of the vampires she made it explode".

"You mean POW explode... right?"

Sighing at Xander's question, Giles just said "Yes I do".

"Well who is she then?" Willow asked.

At this Buffy looked at Spike who tilted his head in response,

"Could she be with..." she started, and then continued as the others looked at her,

"In the cave it was The First down there that electrocuted me".

"How", Giles questioned placing his glasses back on.

"Don't know Watcher, it was still incorporeal, it just did something. But it wasn't alone down there".

Startled at this bit of information Buffy sat up,

"What do you mean, you never told me".

Shrugging his shoulder's he rubbed her arm in apology.

"Wasn't much to tell but when we were down there, I could hear a heartbeat, other then yours and mine."

"Well I didn't see anyone else", Buffy argued.

"If memory serves me right Slayer, you were a bit preoccupied with what The First looked like, me too for that matter", he said rubbing her arm with his hand to soften the impact of his words.

"What do you mean?" Giles queried.

"Erm... well The First was you know there... and... all incorporeal... and... stuff", Buffy stuttered not sure what to say.

"Buffy?" Willow asked, the question in the mere saying of her name.

Buffy looked like a dear in the headlights and just turned to Spike for help, her look making his conscience stir, sighing he went to answer the questioning Scooby's, before he could say Dawn interrupted.

"Was it mum?"

"What", Buffy asked.

"You know, did It look like mum. Is that why you won't say".

Shaking her head sadly Buffy looked at her sister,

"No Dawnie it wasn't mum".

Nervously glancing at Willow, Buffy tried to keep her gaze on her sister. Unfortunately though Willow had noticed both the heroes nervous glances pointed directly at her.

"Tara", she whispered so quietly everyone had to strain to hear her, "It's Tara isn't it? The First takes the form of dead people... and Tara's..."

Getting up Buffy walked over to her friend and gave her a hug,

"I'm so sorry Will".

Pulling away Willow gave her a watery smile,

"It's okay; I just need to get some air".

With that she ran out of the room leaving everyone silently regarding what had happened. Kennedy went to follow her but Spike stood up and blocked her exit.

"Leave it", he growled, his dislike of her obvious.

"Move it before I kick your arse", she threatened.

Unfortunately it did not have the desired effect, Spike just burst out laughing which just started Buffy and a few of the others off. Taking pity on her, Buffy stepped towards her.

"Kennedy she just needs some time alone for a bit".

"Fine", and with that she stormed off upstairs, but before she made it to the bottom step Buffy's voice halted her.

"Oh and Kennedy".

Turning Kennedy looked at Buffy, "What".

"Two things really... One... Spike could totally kill you with one finger... two... don't threaten my boyfriend... ever".

Without waiting for a response Buffy turned her back on Kennedy not really caring where she went. Looking at the rooms shocked faces Buffy just shrugged,

"What it's true".

Stepping towards her Spike kissed her on her forehead,

"I love you", he sighed, smiling Buffy whispered her response, "I love you too".

"Okay then, I'm ignoring that which means I can be okay with that", Xander said looking at the pair.

Dawn patted him on the shoulder sympathetically,

"You think that's bad you should have seen them in the bedroom this morning".

Oblivious to Xander's mouth drop open Dawn walked off to the kitchen leaving the adults embarrassed and staring at Buffy.

"What", she said with another shrug, "it's true".

Turning she left to follow her sister as her stomach rumbled for the second time in a minute. As she left she heard a chorus of 'Bloody Hell's' follow her into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update but I wanted to make sure this chapter connected all the dots. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and don't worry everyone will discover Tara soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Slayer slut and her pet had left, The First came back into view. Looking like Spike, The First tilted its head, debating whether it should send it's minion after them. _Shame really that Lexi had gone to hunt. Could of had a party, _it thought. Hearing a groan come from behind The First turned and walked towards its invisible prisoner. Sneering it watched as Tara shimmered back into view,

"Come out, come out wherever you are" it said looking at her, continuing The First pressed itself against the cage.

"Sorry you had to miss that Love, but... you know... couldn't have you ruin the surprise".

Tara was lent back against the wall curled into a ball. Sobbing at how close Buffy and Spike had been to her, she could feel despair growing within her. Earlier when the First had heard voices from above it had cursed and started to prepare a spell. Tara had been desperately trying to call out but her throat was too dry to make any sound.

Crying harder she had watched silently as the spell had made her hand invisible and travelled up her arm, before covering her entire body. She had then sat and watched as The First had taunted her friends and almost killed Buffy. To weak to stand, she had tried to crawl towards them but had collapsed at the cage bars, mere footsteps away from Buffy. Seeing this The First had laughed at her, thinking that it was laughing at them Buffy and Spike had ignored it.

Tara's hope had left the cave with the parting duo. It was over... leaning against the wall Tara closed her eyes and counted...

"One... two... three" she whispered hoarsely, with that she fell forwards and her head hit the ground as darkness took over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lexi jogged through the graveyard, she searched excitedly for an enemy. The destruction of others amused her easily and pain made her feel alive. It was the only thing she liked in this hell. Her master had earlier told her to hunt and make sure the Slayers friends saw her. Watching some of them leaving the hospital moments ago, she had raced to the graveyard, as she knew they would soon pass. Now... she just hoped she could find something. Feeling her skin tingle, she looked to her left quickly. Vampires... four of them, it would not take her long to dispatch them. Watching the old man's car stop at the lights she sensed the opportunity approach.

Unsheathing a sword from her back, she picked up her pace. Moving through the gravestones as swiftly as possible, she jumped straight into the middle of the pack. Spinning, she claimed the head of the nearest vampire as she landed. Moving towards the next, she smiled as he came at her. Jumping up she landed behind him and sliced at his throat. As the dust settled, she moved towards the third. Blocking the kick she heard his leg snap, before she could dispatch him the other one grabbed her around the neck. Moving his mouth towards her throat, she grasped his head and twisted her body whilst holding her arms firm. Throwing his head down towards where his body fell she stepped through the dust.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, she could see the car's passengers watching her. Sensing the need to make the show look more appealing she centred her concentration on her power. Feeling it build she reached out her senses until she could feel the aura of the last vamp, who by now was limping towards the road. Green light pulsed around her; using her dust covered sword to point at him she shouted,

"Stop... Vampire".

As the light travelled down her arm, it erupted from her fingertips straight into the back of the frozen vamp. As it hit him, he convulsed and exploded leaving nothing but dust. Turning towards her captive audience, she watched, smiling as they sped off at a speed worthy of a police ticket.

Sheathing her sword she laughed as she left the graveyard and walked towards the lair. Her master was right... being on evils side was much more fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After walking around for what felt like days Willow stopped at the School. She had not meant to come here but it looked like she was drawn here. Obviously, her feet knew something her mind did not. Wiping her eyes she hiccuped as another sob tore from her throat. Falling to her knees, she could not stop crying; she had not thought of Tara for a few weeks, unfortunately this just made her feel guilty. Minutes passed as she gradually stopped. Tara's death would always hurt but there was nothing she could do but mourn. She was not strong enough then to bring her back... and now... now she had Kennedy. Not that that brought much comfort. She was definitely breaking up with Kennedy tonight; she could not be what the Slayer wanted... so why try.

Feeling her stomach ache from all of her crying she leant forward and slowly stood up. Once again drying her eyes on the back of her hands, she took a hesitant step towards the school. Before she could continue, she stopped. No, The First would only taunt her... she was not ready for that. Hearing a noise from behind her, she turned quickly. Seeing nothing there, she shook her head. Looking back at the school, she made up her mind. Stepping in that direction she moved swiftly through the entrance doors and towards the cave.

She had to face it. The First was not going to win, and would probably use this against her later when the others needed her to be strong. So, she decided... best to get it over with now. In addition, Tara face was fading from her memory and seeing The First may give her the strength she needed. She knew none of this made sense but it seemed logic had left her for the moment. Sure that later her friends would probably kill her for this she nodded to herself and centred her focus.

Stopping at the stairs, she looked down to find the discarded torch Buffy had left earlier. Picking it up she watched as light flooded the cave's entrance. Moving she stopped as the cave rounded a corner. Breathing in and out trying to calm her nerves she thought of what she was doing. Stupidity could be described as her worst trait.

Putting on what she hoped was her best scary face; she felt her power pulse around her like a protective shield. Hoping that she was as prepared as possible she switched off the torch and moved towards the self-lit cavern. Turning the corner she gasped as she stopped within metres of the one face she had... after all this... never forgotten. Maybe this was not a good idea after all... she was definately not prepared.

"Tara", she whispered.

With that, she promptly fell to the floor unconscious as someone hit her from behind.

Lowering the blunt end of her sword Lexi looked towards The First and Tara.

"Well that was interesting", she said as Tara screamed from the cage.

"Willow..." she sobbed, standing she reached her hand through the bars, desperately trying to reach Willow. Grasping nothing but air she sobbed harder.

Walking over to the fallen red head, The First knelt down and traced its finger over her cheek. Looking up at Lexi, it smiled.

"This was too easy, take her to the Summer's house and leave her on the doorstep".

Nodding at the orders Lexi picked Willow up and laid her over her shoulder. Before she could leave The First added,

"Oh and be sure you kill one of the child Slayers before you go and leave the body beside the Witch... I think it's time for the fun to really begin".

Leaving the lair Lexi laughed as she shifted the Witch on her shoulder and heard the tortured cries of her lover from below. _Yes_, she thought, _Evil was definitely more fun._


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note : seriously, how pleased am I with myself, two chapters in two days... go me. Hope you like it and thanks for reading. Would love reviews so I know what you all think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs in the Summer's house, Kennedy was packing all of her clothes into the small duffel bag she had brought with her. Cursing that she had made the rash decision to leave; unfortunately she did not have much choice. It was annoying to be in a relationship where there was no way the other person would ever have feelings for you.

Tears were rolling down her check as frustration erupted within her. It had taken a matter of minutes for her to make her mind up. The only question running through her mind while she completed her task was - Why was she not more upset? Sure, frustrated tears were one thing but she was not truly upset... or heartbroken. In fact, she just felt angry. She could not believe she had wasted so much time on Willow. It had been obvious to everyone but her, how much she was not over her old girlfriend.

"Will Willow even miss me? Probably won't even notice", she muttered as she paced the last item in the bag. Zipping it up she dropped the bag onto the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. She would not even be at this point if earlier events had not happened. Willow had definitely been one hell of an actor; she even believed her own lies. Reaching for a tissue off the bedside cabinet, she wiped her eyes. _Right, _she thought, _this was it_.

As she went to stand, a hand grabbed her round the throat and through her out the open window where she landed with thud on grass. She tried to move but the pain was unbearable red head as was unable; turning her head she saw Willow laying near the tree. Unfortunately, she was of no use to help, as she was positive she had broken many things. It hurt to turn but she moved her head and groaned.

Looking up the face of her attacker came into view. Trying to scream and warn the others she gurgled blood as the sword the attacker was holding punctured her chest. Pain overloaded her senses as the attacker laughed. As the sword came down for a second time it was then that darkness took over, leaving her with one final thought. _Willow._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buffy... it's a dead end", looking up from his book he glared at the Slayer next to him.

"Shh Spike... I know that... you know that... but they don't".

Tilting her head in the others, direction Buffy slumped back in the chair leaning her head against Spike's shoulder. Since Willow had left, everyone had sat around the living room and dining table reading various texts. Giles had enforced that no one would be exempt, potential Slayers included. Unfortunately, what he had failed to mention was that it did not include Kennedy; but seeing, as there had been no argument about that, the subject was left alone. Looking up from her book beside Buffy, Dawn raised an eyebrow,

"You know Buffy... you've never been good at whispering... I think Giles heard".

As the ex - potential Slayers all giggled, Giles gave everyone a pointed look,

"Contrary to popular belief... I can hear all of you".

Looking sheepish Dawn and Buffy just lowered in their chairs even more, Spike unfortunately retaliated earning a slap on the arm from Buffy,

"Really Gramps... I always thought you had trouble hearing... especially anything Buffy has to say."

Before an argument could break out Xander stood, his chair falling backwards. Pointing at the window he ran forward; everyone turned to see what he was staring at.

"What the hell...?" he trailed off as everyone joined him by the window.

Through the curtains, a figure could be seen sheathing a sword and running off. Looking at Spike who was now at the weapons chest Buffy grabbed a sword from the air as he threw it to her. Turning to Giles, she shouted instructions as she headed for the front door,

"Dawn take the others upstairs... Xander: Giles... guard the door."

With that, Buffy and Spike ran out the door; looking around wildly Buffy reeled back as she spotted two bodies lying by the tree.

"Xander... Giles... we need help!"

Hearing their footsteps following them, Buffy headed straight for the first body; turning her over she gasped as she made out Willows face from beneath the dirt. Worried for her friend she shakily checked her pulse. Feeling a strong heartbeat she looked at her head; there a small cut from where she had obviously been hit.

Everyone else had dismissed Buffy's orders and followed Giles out the door; they all now stood on the grass waiting for the Slayer to give orders.

"Xander get Willow into the house; she's okay... it just looks like she's unconscious... she does need her head looked at though."

Leaning back, she showed Xander the blood matting on Willow's hair where the wound was. Looking over at Spike who was slowly shaking his head at her, she blanched when she saw who it was the other body belonged to.

"Oh God", uttered one of the potentials. Most of their hands covered their mouths as some of them started crying. She was one of their own... they had lived with her, trained with her, and, fought with her. Now she was dead... killed by the evil they thought they had beaten. Buffy's attention was drawn from Spike and she looked at Giles,

"Can you help Xander and take the girls in... Dawn I need you to get me a shovel from the basement".

As the others walked back inside (the potentials all comforting each other), Buffy went over to Spike and knelt beside the fallen girl.

"What do you think happened? I mean she was upstairs for a start".

Examining the stab wound in her chest and the gaping wound on her stomach, Spike sighed,

"Don't know Love... it looks like someone did a number on her though", reaching down he used one hand to shut her open, accusing eyes. The new human him was not reacting very well to the sight of a mutilated corpse. He could feel his stomach turning; standing up both of them turned as Dawn returned with the shovel. Stopping in front of them, she tilted her head towards the house,

"How are we going to tell Willow? I mean last time she went all... Grrrr".

Sadly, Buffy took the shovel and nodded to Spike to lift the body,

"I don't know Dawn... I really don't. How do you tell someone their girlfriend is dead?"

As Dawn turned to head back into the house, she heard Spike's comment to her sister,

"Unfortunately... it won't be as hard as you think Pet".

"What do you mean?"

Stopping by the door Dawn listened hard, trying to hear his reply as the duo headed to the corner of the house leading to the backyard.

"Willow loved Tara more than life... and as sick as this will sound... Kennedy was the consolation prize... she cared for Willow might have even loved her... but the feeling's… Well they weren't mutual".

Shutting the door, Dawn went into the living room where her injured friend lay on the couch. Listening to Willow mumble Tara's name in her unconscious state she noted that Spike was right... as harsh as that may seem... he was right. Kennedy had never filled Tara's place in the Witch's life. Saddened Dawn headed upstairs; Death really did suck sometimes; and Love as well... that was just cruel... cruel and spiteful. When you mixed the two, it was definitely worse then any Apocalypse.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hey, here is the update. Sorry it isn't longer but I just needed to set the stage for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and greatly appreciate your reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Drip... Drip... Drip_

Waking from her tortured sleep by the dripping water from the cave's roof, Tara slowly sat up. Noting that she was alone she laid back down, her head supported by a rock. She was not in the mood for a staring contest with the demon that held her here. It would have been better if it was corporeal... that way she could have annoyed it too the point she may have been killed. Instead, this evil and its lackey held a great amount of patience and tolerance for her... damn.

Closing her eyes she tried to fall back to sleep; there she was safe and with her loved ones. Willow would hold her when she was agitated and upset; Dawn and Xander would make her laugh; whilst Buffy actually trusted her... her... the quiet witch knew something about the hero that none of her other friends knew. Slowly she drifted off to the hypnotic sound of the water dropping to the hard floor.

Some time later a sudden noise woke her harshly and she jolted off the rock, banging her head upon the solid floor. Lifting her hand she rubbed the aching spot on her scalp and cursed whoever made the noise. Turning at the sound of jostling keys she looked on shocked as Lexi opened the cage doors. Not bothering to stand she waited as the girl picked up some rope from the floor and walked over. Putting her hands in front of her, Tara waited patiently as her hands were binded.

"Good witch", the conceded girl said as she patted Tara on the head.

Giving her a fierce glare Tara let herself be dragged up to stand. Swaying slightly she followed quietly as Lexi led her out of the confined space. There was no point in arguing so she stayed quiet. Stumbling to keep up, her leg muscles screamed in protest at being used after so long. Slipping, she landed with a heavy thud on her knees which just increased the already painful ache coursing through her body. Stopping sharply Lexi walked back to Tara and pulled on the rope effectively dragging Tara along until she could get a grip on the floor. Her arms felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets and her shoulders burned as Lexi tugged even more. Reaching the exit doors to the school Tara's eyes adjusted to light from the streetlamps.

It was night out but the lamps were like the sun to her after being in the dark for so long. Her skin tingled from where the cold air hit it and she shivered. Only wearing what was left of a skirt and top she felt the air almost sting her. Her feet were cut and forced into shoes that had shrunken from the damp of the cave. Overall, she marvelled at how she managed to still be alive after all this time.

The further they got from the school the more hungry and thirsty she got. Obviously the magical effects of the cage were wearing off. Her stomach started to cramp and her lips were chapped; aggravated even more by the wind. If anyone had walked passed they would have probably called the police, but unfortunately, the town seemed deserted.

Licking her lips slowly Tara swallowed to try to get her throat working. Deciding to have a go and forming words, she whispered and hoped Lexi heard.

"Where...?" was all she could manage before her throat gave out.

Laughing Lexi stopped and turned to consider the mess of a witch before her. Thinking about what her master had said Lexi waited until the witch was looking at her in the eyes before she started.

"We... my darling Witch... are taking you home".

Shaking Tara nodded slowly and felt her spirits lift. Listening to the laugh of her captor her mind wandered to the prospect of seeing Willow again. Before long, she felt the painful tug on her wrists and her feet moved once more. Hopefully, this time her dream would be a reality and there would be no more need for hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note : Hey here's an update hope you like it. Thankyou for reading and I would love to hear what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling a cold cloth on her forehead, she noted how much her head actually hurt. It felt like someone had used her as a punch bag. This seemed to be the downside of waking up. Slowly opening her eyes she adjusted to the bright light shining from the lamp above.

Seeing Willow raise her hand to shield off the intrusive light Buffy switched the lamp off cloaking the room in darkness.

"I got it", shouted Xander who turned the hall light on to cast some light into the room.

Trying to turn her head Willow looked at her friends.

"Ouch", she whispered. Clearing her throat she continued, "What got me…? My head is on fire".

Trying to move her hand to the back of her head where the pain seemed to pinpoint she was halted by Buffy's free hand.

"Hang on a sec Will... don't touch the stitches you'll open your cut again."

Worrying Willow tried to get up but fell back down where she was then held down by Buffy's hand on her shoulder. Placing the cloth back in the bowl by her feet, she continued,

"No Willow, you are going to lie for a while... you've just woken up."

Knowing there was no sense at all in arguing with the Slayer she sighed, "How long have I been out?"

From his position by the door, Xander moved over to Willow and grasped her hand.

"Not long... about an hour... as for why... well we were hoping you could tell us".

Looking at both her friends, she gasped as memories flooded her, closing her eyes she whispered her answer.

"Tara".

"What did you say Red?" Spike said as he and Giles moved closer to the friends.

Removing his glasses Giles sighed,

"Willow could you tell us exactly what happened?"

Becoming exasperated Willow struggled to sit up as Buffy refused to remove her hand. Letting out a groan as her head protested she thumped back down on the cushions.

"I went for a walk... okay".

Knowing she was avoiding something, Xander pressed the issue,

"Willow..."

"Fine... I went to the school. I wanted to... see it for myself you know."

Her eyes tearing she felt Xander's hand tighten around hers.

"It's okay Will you don't have to explain", Buffy said seeing the saddened look on her friends face.

"No its okay you guys... I wanted to see what you saw... and well... I did... then ouch".

"Look Willow I can understand why you went... but it was foolish... you could have been hurt worse", Giles, said angrily earning a glare from the others, it was Spike though that answered him,

"Well done Watcher... once again you have succeeded in being a first class Arse".

Before Giles could retaliate, Willow spoke again effectively silencing everyone.

"Err guys... where's Kennedy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look if you don't get up I'm going to kill you now despite what my master says".

Staring up at the threat coming from the girl, Tara laughed. Despite being exhausted and on the verge of collapsing for good she could not help but laugh. She had had enough. Gaining some strength she slowly lifted herself up; standing taller then Lexi she answered her,

"You can't remember... what about the plan?"

Sneering Lexi hit her across the cheek causing blood to fly from her split her.

"Maybe I can't kill you now... but I promise when I do kill you it will be slowly... very slowly".

With that, Lexi turned and pulled fiercely on the rope causing Tara to wince as the adrenalin she felt a minute ago left her. Now she could feel every step jar her entire body.

Minutes passed in silence and all that could be heard was Tara's agonised gasps. Finally gaining control of her erratic breathing, she became aware of her surroundings. They had just turned the corner onto Revello Drive and up ahead Tara could see the lights from the house that meant so much to her. Laughing slightly as a feeling of relief coursed through her she quickened her steps as much as she could, hoping that soon she would be saved.

Unfortunately, unknown to her, Lexi had much different ideas. Seeing her master up ahead, she prepared for the next step of their plan. This was definitely going to be amusing. This witch had annoyed her earlier and almost forced her to defy her Master, and now... now she would pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look I don't want to talk anymore my head hurts". Giving them what she hoped was her best resolve face she closed her eyes as the pain became too much. The last five minutes had been a repeat of her past year.

She had asked them a simple question and after they had all looked at everyone but her, Willow had lost control and shouted at them.

"Look would someone tell me please... where is my girlfriend?"

Buffy gazed over at Spike unable to tell her friend what had happened.

Seeing his girl upset at Willow's question Spike sighed. Once the bearer of bad news... always the bearer of bad news. Not expecting Spike to be the one to say anything Willow was shocked when he finally started to talk.

"Okay Red I need you to listen, okay... not a thing from you... promise me".

Seeing her nod, he continued, licking his lips before he started. Moving closer to the couch, he stopped just behind Buffy putting a hand on her shoulder. Feeling her lean back, he gained the strength he needed to do this.

"Bloody hell... here it goes", he said more to himself with one final breath he went to begin but was halted before he could start.

"She's dead".

"Huh" Buffy said not meaning to say anything at all.

Feeling her eyes tear up Willow gasped putting her hand to her mouth.

"She's dead isn't she, that's what all this is... why your taking ages telling me".

Waiving her other hand in the air she closed her eyes willing the ache in her chest to go away.

"Willow I'm sorry".

Opening her eyes in shock, she looked the ex-vampire in the eye searching for some hint of sarcasm; seeing none she nodded at him afraid to speak in case she started crying.

Feeling Buffy and Xander squeeze her hands, she asked,

"How?"

Swallowing Buffy looked at Xander before she answered, she could not after all ask Spike to do everything.

"We don't really know Will... I mean we know how... we don't know..."

"Who", Xander interjected slowly, "are you okay".

Telling them she did not want to talk anymore Willow tried to process everything they had said. Kennedy was gone... her girl. After Tara, she had lost someone else and it had taken so long the first time; the wound from Tara was still raw. The thing that stung her more was the guilt she felt over Kennedy. This felt nothing like the first time she realised trying to hold in a sob.

Looking around her, she noticed Dawn now entering the room with red eyes. Knowing that she would not have been crying over Kennedy, Willow wondered what was wrong with her. Deciding to wait she tried to go back to sleep ignoring the other's awkward hushed whispers until Dawn's voice broke through.

"It's Tara... she's outside"


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hi, sorry it has been a while but I have re-written this chapter so many times to get it right. I think I got it this time but please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously: _Dawn's voice broke through."It's Tara... she's outside"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What" whispered a hushed voice from the crowd. Blinking back tears that threatened to spill Dawn repeated her words more firmly.

"It's Tara... she's outside".

As she said this the ground began to shake and a green light emanated from outside. Hearing noise from behind the front door everyone turned to look out the window but the light prevented them from seeing anything.

Xander helped Willow up as everyone raced to the front door. Buffy blocked Dawn from view as Spike carefully opened the door. Seeing it was relatively safe on the porch, Spike nodded to Buffy who grabbed them both swords. Rushing out they stopped on the top of the stairs, Giles bringing up the rear of the group. Standing there, they looked on as The First chanted something whilst being absorbed in the green light. Floating above the ground, it smiled at Willow noticing the Scoobies arrival. This was it.

Watching her master, she noted the mere nod of its head, which gave her the permission she needed.

"Slayer, those are useless", walking forward she stopped just in front of her master and lifted her hand up. The swords the two heroes were holding flew from there grasp and landed at her feet.

Shocked Buffy turned and shouted at Dawn to go back in. Shaking her head Dawn looked in disgust at the evil in front of them,

"No I have to see this".

With a glance at Spike, Buffy let out a small sigh giving in to her sister's demand,

"Can you..." cutting her off Spike interjected

"Till the end of the world remember".

Nodding Buffy smiled at his protectiveness and took a step forward bringing her closer to Lexi.

Meanwhile Willow had moved to the front of the porch holding onto Xander for support. Before Buffy could say anything Willow shouted at the evil beings in front of her,

"Where is she?"

Hearing a crash from the backyard Buffy prepared herself to fight... sword or no sword.

Laughing Lexi pointed at the corner of the house where the green light seemed to be heading.

"Her, you mean".

A rustling noise sounded from the space where she pointed and footsteps could be heard. Suddenly a hand grasped the corner of the house and pulled the broken body round the corner.

Gasping Buffy stepped back into Spikes chest needing to feel his comforting presence. Willow cried out as Giles ran back inside to retrieve more swords. Returning he watched as the now somewhat alive body of Kennedy shuffle forward until it stopped by Lexi. Cracking her neck back into place the green light engulfed the wounds slowly fading to nothing. The blank look faded from her face and an awareness took hold. Looking around wildly Kennedy gazed up at Willow confused.

"Willow... what?"

Finished with its chanting The First slowly landed back on the ground and the light dispersed into nothing. Giving the nod to Lexi it waited patiently as its apprentice stepped forward, unsheathed a knife and sliced it across the young Slayer's throat. Kennedy's eyes rolled back and the life faded from her body before she hit the ground.

A cry of distress sounded from the porch as Lexi stepped back watching Willow collapse to her knees. Angrily Buffy went to attack but was halted by Spikes hands on both of her arms. Holding her arms, he strengthened his grip as she tried to escape to fight. Looking at the First Buffy shouted,

"Why… what did that achieve?"

Laughing The First turned to Lexi drawing the Scoobies attention to the girl as she walked over to the tree at the front of the garden. Turning it regarded Willow and answered the Slayer's question morphing into the dead girl's image,

"Well... you see Slayer... my dear, lovely Lexi went through all the trouble of killing the would- be Slayer that I thought it was unfair the Witch there didn't get to see her lover die".

Lifting her head Willow slowly stood with the aid of Xander, her eyes black as she spat words at the evil facing her.

"You will pay for this".

Lifting her hand Lexi chanted a few words of Latin ridding Willow of the black in her eyes.

"You really think your magic is superior to mine or my minions... your nothing more than a mere mortal and the faster you realize that the faster I can kill you".

Stepping forward Spike lifted the sword that Giles had sneaked to him.

"How about we have it out... me and the thing you're using for a bodyguard".

Lifting its hand The First flung Spike into the wall behind effectively winding him.

"Spike", Buffy cried as she ran to his aid.

Walking forward to stand on the bottom steps The First morphed into the vision of Tara.

"Oh I'm sorry... this is my fault". As it said this Lexi pushed someone from behind the tree and knelt on their back effectively pinning them down and concealing their identity. Tilting its head it continued, nodding towards Kennedy's fallen body, "You didn't mean her..."

Sneering the First turned and pointed towards the person being held down by Lexi.

"...you meant her".

As The Firsts words were said Lexi got up and threw the person over towards the group where they landed in a heap on the floor. Laughing The First and Lexi vanished into the night, but not before leaving one final message, "One down Slayer... one down".

Buffy helped Spike up watching as the crumpled person slowly stood. Raising her head the blood covered blond locks fell from her face as she took in the faces of the people she had wanted to see desperately. Her eyes met Willows as she whispered the name of her love. Falling back to her knees from exhaustion, she waited for Willow to acknowledge her.

"Tara", Willow shouted running forward and collapsing in front of her grabbing her into a hug.

"Oh God", Xander uttered as everyone moved down the steps towards their fallen comrades. Pulling back, Tara lifted Willow's head and kissed her tenderly. Lasting only a few seconds Willow pulled back gasping for air as the emotions she felt began to be too much. Crying she helped Tara stand and was reluctant to let go.

Tara then looked at the others who looked equally pleased and she lifted her hand slowly gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Hi guys", she whispered quietly.

Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug by Dawn who was almost as distressed as Willow. Closing her eyes, she felt herself be consumed by the two who were her closest family. This was her dream and she realised she really had come home. As Dawn let go the others one by one hugged her including Spike and Giles to the surprise of everyone else.

As Buffy grasped onto Tara she whispered,

"I missed you so much... you actually came back."

Surprised by the Slayer's admission Tara looked at Willow next to her.

"I couldn't go too long", she replied as Buffy released her.

Nodding Buffy reached blindly for Spike's hand and relaxed slightly when she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind allowing her to lean back against him.

Sobering Xander looked at Buffy and nodded towards Kennedy. Seeing his glance, Buffy said,

"Dawn could you run and get my shovel".

Hearing the Slayers words Willow released her hold on Tara and ran over to Kennedy.

"Oh my God Kennedy... I'm so sorry", she cried kneeling down and lifting the Slayers head into her lap. Placing some stray locks behind Kennedy's ear Willow bent and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Confused by the past few minutes Willow did not know who to go to. As ecstatic as she was over Tara she owed this to Kennedy.

Walking over to his friend Xander knelt and lifted Kennedy up mindful of Willows grasping hands.

"No", she whispered.

"I have to Will", he said as he walked with Kennedy's body towards the back yard. It was his turn to bury someone. Buffy may be the hero but she should not have to bury everyone they lose.

Seeing Willow lay in a heap on the floor Tara felt tears trickle down her cheek. Maybe she was not as welcomed as she thought. Willow had moved on it seemed and now she had lost her new love. Feeling a sudden pain engulf her body, she gasped as her body bent double.

"Willow" she whispered and with that, she fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing she felt was the cold hard ground, which reminded her of her prison cell.

Looking up Willow watched as Tara collapsed and disappeared. Stumbling up wildly she watched as Buffy and Spike frantically looked for Tara. Giles and Dawn rushed to Willows aid as the grief and exhaustion threatened to make her faint.

Buffy looked at her friends and shook her head in disbelief,

"Where...", before she could continue they heard clapping and laughing from behind. Whipping her head round Buffy watched as The First bowed,

"I must say Slayer the look on all of your faces was priceless."

Sneering Buffy picked her sword up and stepped forward.

"What have you done to her"?

Sobering The First, glowed green as it angered at the question that left the Slayer's mouth.

"You don't get this do you... you really don't understand what I am... well you will learn soon enough... you had just better hope it's not too late by then...did you really think I was going to hand the Witch over to you like that".

Whipping her arms out of Dawns and Giles helpful grasp Willow stumbled forward and straightened her back.

"I will come for you... and I will make you pay, incorporeal or not".

Laughing the First answered,

"I plan on it you stupid girl... I really do".

With that it vanished leaving behind an even more broken group who watched helplessly as their friend collapsed to the ground mourning not one but the loss of two of her heart's desires.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note : Hi, here's an update. I hope you like it and a review would be lovely so I know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling the air around her get colder, she shivered in the bed. The blankets were not giving her much protection from the icy wind that was swirling around the room. Painfully aware of her throbbing head Anya slowly turned to the left trying to see if the window was open. Seeing it ajar, she cursed the nurses who had irresponsibly left her to freeze.

Blinking rapidly to clear her bleary sight, she gradually reached a hand out to the call button. The bandage over one of her eyes was stopping her from seeing the intruder in the room until it was too late. Halting her hand within millimetres of the switch, she looked at the young girl standing beside her bed smiling. Dread set in and she moved her hand again slowly, hoping to get help. In her experience this girl whoever she was, was probably going to be bad. Unfortunately, the girl was quicker, she pulled the wire out of its socket, and threw it onto the ground.

Gasping from fear Anya tried to shout for someone but her throat was to dry and all it resulted in was a painful coughing fit.

Breathing heavily when the fit subsided she was surprised when a glass of water was held to her mouth. Raising an eyebrow, she slowly sipped the water the stranger offered. Deciding to just be grateful she kept quite for the moment, she refused to die from a coughing attack. Once she had, had enough the girl placed the water back on the table. Turning, she then closed the window upon noticing Anya shaking from the cold.

Looking at her, Anya tried to see her face but the shadows obscured the girl's features. A faint glow poured from her body giving the room an eerie glow, which was making Anya incredibly uncomfortable. Seeing her discomfort, the girl moved closer to the bed and into the light from the window. Puzzled Anya stared intrigued, she knew her face looked familiar but when you had lived for 1000 years that was highly possible. It was probably her head wound which was making her forgetful. Shaking her head slightly to convey her bafflement the girl reached out and grasped her hand off the bed. Lifting it up she placed her other hand on top effectively wedging Anya's hand between her own.

"Who..." Anya trailed off afraid she would start coughing again. Swallowing painfully she shifted slightly as the pain from her injuries became more known from the medication wearing off.

"Sh", the young girl said, "you need to keep still and rest... but I can help you".

With that, she lifted one hand from Anya's and placed it on her head wound. A green glow emanated from her hand and travelled over the wound slowly travelling down Anya's body until it covered her. Watching the wounds slowly close she heard the fractured ribs begin to knit together. Minutes passed whilst Anya's body repaired itself. It was painful but she could also feel a sense of comfort beginning to spread as the pain started to lessen.

Once the wounds had healed, Anya was assaulted with drowsiness and her eyelids became heavy. The exhaustion she felt from the last few weeks slowly made their self-known and she barely registered the stranger letting go of her hand and kissing her forehead. She did however hear the words she whispered gently in her ear.

Then as quickly as she had come the stranger left but not before telling her whom she was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Anya woke with a start as the window slammed shut. Looking around wildly she remembered where she was and relaxed slightly, only to tense up again when she recalled why she was not in pain. Lifting her hand she felt her forehead, there was nothing there not even a scar. Slowly she lifted herself up and turned so her legs hung over the beds edge, gripping the sides she breathed in gently trying to regain some kind of calmness. This was bad. Thinking back she recalled what the stranger... no Lexi... had told her.

_Leaning closer Lexi moved her mouth towards Anya's ear and revealed who she was, she knew that over the years, her many changes had left her identity unrecognisable, but she thought Anyanka would know. However she would tell her, know._

_With a breath of air inhaled into her lungs she began,_

_"It's me Anyanka; surely you would know your own baby sister. Or we were as close as... I go by the name Lexi, the one you gave me. I did not mean for you to get hurt... didn't even know you were there but I must serve it. The master... and I hope you will join me even if we did part on bad terms you were still my sister. I forgive you by the way but that is in the past now. Think about it... you do not owe them anything but you owe me. I know you are now human but that does not matter. You owe me Anyanka and I want to collect. So please think about it, I will give you a day to decide and then I will find you for your answer. Sleep well my friend and remember your duty"._

_With that said, she turned quickly and fled out the window._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door opening interrupted her thoughts and Anya turned quickly feeling the tender skin on her back still tingling from the excessive magic used. Looking at the doctor, she smiled as he gazed back stunned.

"You can stop doing the fish impression now... it's not attractive", she added as an afterthought.

Slowly standing she stretched as her legs protested the movement.

"Have you got any clothes I can use... these one's are highly unflattering".

The doctor laughed shakily, "the nurses station might..." he said as he watched the miracle women move around the bed to stand in front of him.

"How", he asked. She should not have been moving around for days let alone hours.

Patting him on the cheek, she stepped around him and walked off with her hospital gown flowing around her.

"Magic", she whispered as she went in search of the nurses station for something to wear.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note : Hi it's me again. Thankyou to everyone who has left a review on this story I really appreciate it, it's nice to know what you all think. Hope you like this chapter and thank you for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out of the back door Buffy queitly closed it and went to sit on the top step. It was cold and the air seemed moist. Shivering slightly she wrapped the cardigan round her more and folded her arms to ward of the freezing wind. It had taken a while but they had finally managed to get Willow indoors and she was now sleeping an exhausted sleep. The others had sat at the table refusing to move until they could find a place Tara may be held. Maps and books were strewn about and research was also being done on Spike. The mere thought of him brought a smile to her lips.

The sun was due to rise soon and the sky was just beginning to get the faint glow of colour. This was her favourite time of day. When she had first come back this was what she cherished... this moment right now when everything is quiet. It was just her and the sun. She had never minded the wind... it made her feel alive. Smiling slightly she watched as the neighbours cat went past with not a care in the world. Unfortunately, she would never know that, she had been destined for this. Spotting the two graves in her yard, she sobered slightly. This was what she had been chosen for... death. Her calling was to fight. Constantly... and she was getting tired again.

Letting her head drop she let out a small mirthless laugh. Would it ever stop?

Hearing the door open she breathed in and looked up. She did not want to worry everyone by letting her guard down. The door closed and someone laid a blanket around her shoulders, she knew immediately who it was. Leaning into Spike as he sat down she welcomed his arm that went around her shoulder. She had not wanted company but she could never deny the comfort he gave. Stroking her hair with his other hand, he breathed in her perfume and placed a kiss on her head. Sighing she closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and let her thoughts escape her as a calm washed over.

Minutes passed as they just sat there watching the sun begin the new day. After a while, Spike broke the spell,

"My first sunrise".

"Mm", mumbled Buffy who was still slightly lost in thought.

"This is the first sunrise I've watched... I've been so busy the last few days, this is the first chance I've had", he repeated, nodding towards the breaking dawn.

Raising her head slightly so she could look at him, she grabbed his hand, which had been stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry it should be memorable... your first sunrise should be the one you remember forever. This is not memorable... close your eyes and don't look, that way we can have a do-over".

Chuckling he raised her hand and kissed her palm.

"I don't need a do-over this is perfect".

"But...", she began, Spike cutting her off with his hand against her mouth.

"Anything I do with you Buffy is memorable. I love you and I will remember this sunrise... I promise."

Smiling slightly she nodded as she removed his hand, "okay... and I love you too".

Leaning forward she kissed him as the sun broke the horizon gently heating their bodies.

Breaking the kiss, she turned back to the sun and settled her head back on his shoulder. Maybe with him here she would be okay. She may be tired and pissed off with being chosen... but at least she was not alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The front door rang and Xander went to open it wondering who would be there at this time in the morning. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Anya there looking like she never had been injured at all.

'_Smack_', bringing his hand to his face he felt his stinging cheek begin to burn.

"Ow... what the hell was that for".

Pointing her finger in his face, she stepped forward,

"That is for everything... on the walk over here I realised what an arse you are. Oh and I love you... okay. Stop staring at me like that... yes I'm okay now... it's called magic dumbass. Now get out the way I've had to walk all the way from the hospital and I'm tired."

Pushing past him, she went into the dining room to a group of shocked faces leaving Xander still at the door. Smiling slightly to himself, he lowered his hand revealing a red mark. Anya was home and she loved him... this was good. This was very good... and with that, he shut the door to follow her example.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town, Tara began to wake. The famous hole in the ceiling was dripping on her still and she was becoming increasingly agitated. Willow. She had seen her. Elation spread throughout her body and she smiled at the reception she had received. Never in a million years would she have thought that the Scoobies would care so much for her.

The realisation dawned as she remembered Willow's reaction to the death of that girl. She had cared for her. A lot. Willow... her Willow had gone. In her place was a girl who's heart belonged to another. She had been in a relationship, one which had not involved Tara. Yes she had been dead... but not for that long. How much time had she waited?

Putting her head in her hands she cried as her despair grew. Now even if she was saved... she was not sure she had anything to live for. All her hope seemed to vanish and she knew that as soon as she got out of here she would leave. Seeing the love of her life mourning another person was something she knew she could not watch. Call her selfish but for once she wanted to look after her own heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note : Hey everyone. I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update but as it's christmas and now new year here is a longer chapter. Happy new year everyone and thankyou for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days had passed and there had been no further appearances from The First. Willow had taken some time to calm down and had now sat with a book practically glued to her hands for a few days.

Research had been done to death and now everyone was tired. Faith was still at hospital with Robin and all of the other potentials... new Slayers... had been sent home. There had been arguments in abundance with most of it flowing from Giles. Finally though Buffy's reasoning had one him over. They probably would not survive this one... someone had to be left to continue the Slayer line. Therefore, with bags packed all of the potentials had gotten on their buses and left town with strict instructions to stay in contact.

Tears had been shed but for the most part the Scoobies were thankful for the new space they had in the house. Xander had moved into the Summers house on a more permanent base and now everyone lived under one roof. For some odd reason, there were not many arguments. Spike had suggested that it was because they did not have the time to argue properly and so they read.

Since the day on the porch, Spike and Buffy had been inseparable and it seemed everyone was okay with that... finally. After a man-to-man talk, Xander had decided he did not hate him all that much anymore. Of course, Spike had been training him in fighting with one eye... so really Xander did not have much of an argument. Dawn had wanted to hold a funeral of sorts for their fallen comrades; however, Buffy decided that it should be left until after the war had ended. The hidden mention that it was likely more would die was left out but accepted at the same time.

Sitting around the table in the dining room books were strewed everywhere. Deep in concentration the whole group - minus Xander who was snoring and drooling over his book- were reading deeply.

The silence was broken by an elated cry from Dawn making Xander jump up. In the process banging his head on the wall behind as he fell backwards. Trying very hard not to laugh Buffy turned to her sister,

"Now what".

"No... I really have something this time".

Getting up with the help of Anya, Xander rubbed the back of his head and glared at the teenager.

"That's what you said the last 5 times".

Sighing Buffy glanced from Xander to Dawn nodding her head in agreement.

"He has a point Dawn; yesterday you reckoned that Spike was now ghost."

Tutting Dawn rolled her eyes, and jumped up, leaning forward, hands on the table,

"I never said that... I said he was an apparition of some sort."

"Yeah", Buffy answered, "You then made Willow do a spell on him... which... resulted in nothing but a hole in the carpet, plus apparitions cannot be solid."

"I did you a favour there".

Looking at Dawn, Buffy raised an eyebrow, "And how do you figure that".

Smirking the younger Summers answered with a shrug, "You always hated that carpet... now we can get a new one".

The Slayer's glare had Dawn sitting down rather rapidly,

"Fine I give... but you might want to hear this".

Closing the book, she crossed her arms over it and lent back beginning a mental countdown.

Before she could reach one, Giles interrupted,

"For God's sake would you tell us... and please... can it be something of actual use."

Sighing she sat back up and opened the book to the page she had found.

"Party pooper", she whispered knowing he had heard, continuing she looked for the section she had found.

"Ah, okay… err, it says about the amulet and the effect it will have on the host. The host being Spike. Anyone who wears it must be more then human and have a soul."

"That's what Angel said when he gave it to me", Buffy said in agreement.

Snorting Spike looked at her, "Wow, it looks like Peaches might have learned to read finally".

Looking at the smiles on everyone's face, he delighted in the reaction Captain Forehead's name had on the crowd. However when he looked at Buffy she was scowling at him. Shrugging his shoulders, he grinned at her.

"What".

Shaking her head she clipped him round the back of the head, "You know what". Unfortunately, a slight smile graced her lips as she glared at him. Knowing he had won he lent forward and kissed her forehead.

Giving in she moved slightly and leant on his shoulder then turned back to Dawn.

"Fine, you win... but it won't work all the time".

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her closer, "That's what you think".

At this point Giles interrupted the moment. "If you're done could we get back to the impending apocalypse"?

Everyone's attention moved back to Dawn and she carried on from where she left off.

"Right, it says here that if the heart of the person who is wearing it is loved in return then they shall be cleansed of their sins and begin their life over."

"What" Xander questioned.

Anya leaned over Dawn's shoulder and re-read the small verse, looking up she addressed the others.

"Well obviously it means Spike has someone who loves him completely. Then he became human. You know I worry about the intelligence you lot have sometimes."

At this, everyone looked over at Buffy. Nervous of all the attention she leaned into Spikes shoulder.

"What".

Dawn rolled her eyes at her sister, "How long dummy?"

"Huh" Buffy said glancing at the ex-vampire in question.

"She means Buffy, how long have you loved Spike. I cannot believe I am going to say this... but... in order to love someone completely you have to love them for sometime". Giles replied.

"Well... you know...," she stammered.

"Buffy?" Spike questioned noticing the Slayers withdrawal.

Looking at him Buffy gulped,

"A while okay".

Grabbing hold of her hand Spike looked into her eyes.

"Not long though yeah... enough for the spell but only a month or two".

"More like a year... or two".

Reeling back a bit Spike shoulders dropped and he let go of his hold on her hand, nodding he looked down.

"Alright then".

"No it's not, you are not alright... it's written on your face", Buffy argued.

Looking up he smiled sadly aware of the attention from the others,

"It is for now Buffy."

At this point Willow questioned effectively breaking the moment, "So Spike became human because he's beginning his life over."

Reaching up to his glasses Giles pulled them off to clean them,

"It would appear so... that doesn't explain the Slayer-like abilities though. Dawn is there anything else in there."

Looking down she read the last few sentences mumbling to herself. Finally, she looked up,

"It has a spell of enlightenment at the end and says that once the amulet has been activated the spell should be used."

"Mm, that may give some answers", Giles said.

"What do we need to do Bit", Spike asked.

Showing the book to Willow who was next to her she pointed out the spell.

Nodding Willow looked up,

"This should be really simple; I just need Spike to recite the spell in a sacred circle."

"Okay then", Buffy said as she stood, "Let's go, Willow do you want to start the circle".

Agreeing Willow got up and went over to the living room to begin. Spike grabbed the book and moved to follow her with Dawn, leaving everyone else still at the table. Glancing at Giles after she was sure Willow was out of earshot, Buffy questioned,

"Did you find anything about Tara"?

Shaking his head soberly, Giles glanced quickly at the others,

"No, I have no idea how the First is able to control her like that".

Sadly, Buffy looked down,

"Don't worry Buff, we'll find something", Xander said noticing his friends upset face.

"Wait a minute..."

Everyone's gaze flew to Giles as he read the book in front of him

"Giles", Buffy said sternly after the watcher did not continue.

Looking up slightly dazed Giles noticed everyone's gaze.

"Oh sorry, it's just... I have found a way to release her from the First's hold. It will stop the First from being able to take her back to wherever it is holding her. That's it I'm afraid".

"No Giles, that's good... really good, you work on that while we go and help with the spell."

As her, Xander and Anya turned to leave Giles voice halted her,

"He'll forgive you Buffy... he's upset at the moment but he loves you".

Nodding, Buffy half turned to look at him,

"Thanks Giles".

With that, she left to join the others. Stepping into the living room, she noticed Willow drawing a large circle on the carpet. Not bothering to argue over the carpet, which was ruined anyway, Buffy carried on walking out of the room.

Stopping at the back door, she reached down to open the door and felt a rush of cold air hit her as the door opened. A small relief was found as she sat down on the top step and glanced into the setting sun. Another day over and they did not have a lot to show for it. This daily review of her life on the porch had become a routine. Normally Spike would join but she was sure that would not be the case this time. Once again, Buffy had put her foot in it.

Of course she had not been entirely truthful... it was only a few months ago that she had realised that maybe she had more feelings for him then she thought. So really, she had not known how much she loved him until she knew. That was not her fault.

"Stupid ex-vampire man". She whispered to no one in particular. Wrapping her arms around herself, she let out a sigh. Giles was right, he was just upset but she would make this right. Nodding her head in triumph, she lent her head down and closed her eyes. Just as she was considering standing up, she heard a shout come from the house followed closely by a scream.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note : Thankyou for your reviews I love to know what you think. Here is a rather quick update for me so I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Buffy arrived in the living room, chaos had erupted. Willow and Dawn were huddled by the wall while Xander was laying on the floor leaning against them with blood trailing down his face. Giles was busy throwing Spike a sword, who was battling against the First's slave, Lexi.

"What the hell", Buffy shouted over the noise.

Beside her Anya turned away from the fight and looked at the Slayer a haunted look on her face.

Ignoring Anya, Buffy ran forward and grabbed a sword from the beside the couch. As Spike turned to grab the sword that Giles threw, Buffy used her sword to stop Lexis downward swing, which would have hit Spike in the back. Turning his head sharply at the noise Spike nodded to Buffy and began attacking back. Both heroes swung at once with Lexi countering every attack they made. With only the one sword, she laughed as they began to grow annoyed. She seemed to be a step ahead all the time.

Suddenly the tables turned as Buffy faulted and Lexi managed to cut her arm causing the Slayer's sword to drop. Backhanding her across the face, Buffy flew across the room, hitting the fireplace hard, she made a loud thump as she crashed to the ground.

Seeing his Slayer hurt, Spike growled and began furious hits with his sword. The smile from Lexis face vanished as her sword was barely being brought up to defend her when it was instantly struck by Spike's. Turning the hilt of his weapon Spike caught her across her thigh and she dropped to her knees. Knocking the sword from her grip, he pointed the tip of his sword at her throat. Breathing heavily Spike then turned to Buffy who was slowly awakening.

"Buffy, you with me" he asked, concern taking over from his anger.

Bringing her hand to the back of head Buffy winced as she sat up with the help of Giles and Dawn.

"Yeah", she said a little more weakly then he would have liked.

Standing she nodded slowly to Giles who released his grip on her arm. Turning to Dawn she smiled.

"I'm okay... hard head" she said with a shrug.

Looking at the cut on her arm Dawn grimaced,

"Stop it with the humour, your hurt".

"Nothing a little first aid can't fix", Buffy replied squeezing her sister's hand before releasing it and stepping towards Spike.

Tilting his head, he nodded at the intruder,

"What do you want to do with that"?

Looking up Lexi smiled sickly,

"Kill me".

Walking forward Buffy punched her in the face,

"He wasn't talking to you," turning to Spike she added, "we could chain her up in the basement... she might be useful."

"mm..." he replied, "she might talk with a bit of persuasion".

Their conversation was broken by a laugh echoing from their captive. Turning back to her Buffy rolled her eyes. Spike raised an eyebrow and addressed the obviously mad woman.

"What is so funny"?

Lifting her head, Lexis laughter halted as she noticed their glares. However she then just smiled evily, not in the slightest bit affected by the Slayer and the ex-vampire. Speaking she watched the emotions change on their faces as she allowed the secret she knew to weigh them down.

"What is so funny... that is definitely a good question. Kill me, go on... the thing you will find difficult is getting through Anyanka over there. My sister will not allow me to die."

"What", came a quiet whisper from Dawn and Willow simultaneously.

Standing up, Xander looked from his girlfriend to Lexi before his gaze settled on Anya's.

"Anya please... tell me she did not just call you her sister. "

Interrupting him the girl in question stepped forward. Moving over to Lexi, she stood in front of her and pushed away Spike's sword. Looking down at her hands, she inhaled deeply before saying her reasons for her actions.

"Okay... look. She is my sister not in the same DNA sense but in the demon loyalty sense. I've known her longer than anyone else...and I owe her my life... so... I know you think she's evil and all but... you can't kill her".

Removing his glasses, Giles stepped towards Anya,

"We had gathered that Anya... but she is evil and must be stopped before she kills us".

Looking up with disgust Lexi glared at Giles, then smiled at Anya who had stepped more to the side to help her up. Now standing Lexi clapped her hands together and addressed her old friend.

"Look Anyanka I know you owe these fools but you owe me as well. Join me and my master... your the reason I came here, I told you I would find you for your answer. I forgive you for what you did... there will be no ill feeling between us."

Shaking her head viciously Anya stepped back slightly, "I can't"

"Yes you can". Lexi argued stepping into Anya's space, "I healed and helped you... just like I did before... you owe me... and unless you come with me now my master will kill you along with these mortals."

"I'm mortal too now, you know", Anya tried.

"Not if you join us, I will make you a great demon again... the powers and the immortality will be yours again."

"What", Anya whispered, then glancing at Xander her heart stirred with guilt at even thinking about Lexis offer.

"I'm sorry... just go before they kill you", she said backtracking slightly.

"Too late... my master calls me and you are coming with me until you see sense", Lexi shouted angrily.

With that, she grabbed hold of Anya's hand and the two disappeared leaving behind a green glow. As Anya faded, she heard Xander cry out and looked up in time to see him jump forward and reach for her.

In the next blink, Anya surveyed her new surroundings and noticed the cage she seemed to be occupying. Turning she looked down to see Tara huddled in the corner with her arms wrapped round her knees. Noticing the new arrival Tara looked up, never had she been more pleased to see the ex demon. Just as they were about to greet each other a bang came from the door of the cage.

Turning back Anya watched as her oldest friend locked the door to the cell and disappeared without a single backwards glance. Her oldest friend had betrayed her... now she just hoped her new ones cared enough to save her.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hi, I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted something a little more light hearted before we get back to the worry. I have already started the next chapter and it should be up soon. So I hope you enjoy it and thank you very much for the reviews I received for my last update.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So..." Tara started. After Lexi had left the cave, Anya had been pacing up and down the entire length of the cage. For the first hour, Tara had just sat and watched but now she was beginning to feel a bit dizzy with Anya's aggressive pacing. It did not end there though - there was also the mumbling and the occasional clap of hands.

When she had first seen her new companion, a selfish sense of happiness had filled her. She knew it was wrong but this cave was starting to drive her mad - she needed something or someone to take her mind off Willow. That name only depressed her and made her need to be rescued dwindle.

"So..." Tara started, hoping to hell that the ex-demon would stop for a second, she was sure the ground was beginning to get lower under Anya's feet.

After a few minutes of continued mumbling and pacing, Tara stood up abruptly. Walking over to Anya she stood behind her and waited for the woman to come back effectively blocking her way.

She did not have to wait long as luckily, the cage was not overly big - still... it took long enough.

"I'm walking here", Anya said as she stopped abruptly to avoid crashing into Tara. Rolling her eyes Tara looked up at the ceiling exasperated. Hearing Anya clear her throat to get her attention she looked back at her.

"Would you stop," she said.

Anya stepped back as she glared at the witch.

"What?" she asked.

"Your pacing... and mumbling... and clapping", Tara listed while using her hands to tick each point off.

"I'm thinking..." Anya said as if it was obvious.

"No... You're wearing a hole in the ground", Tara argued.

Looking down at the floor Anya raised an eyebrow, "Erm... you do know that concrete doesn't wear in just an hour".

Raising her hands in the air and sighing Tara decided to let it drop, seeing that this argument was not getting her anywhere.

"Fine... I give." as she walked back over to her corner she stopped when she heard the mumbling and pacing begin again.

Leaning her head against the wall she closed her eyes to try to will away the sounds Anya was making.

"If the First doesn't kill her... I'm going to", she whispered to herself - wondering how she could have ever felt happy by the arrival of Anya.

*CLAP*

This was her cage dammit and the woman was crossing lines.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note : So I am quite proud of myself for updating again so quickly. Seems like my small writers block last month may have vanished. YAY. Thank you for the lovely reviews I received, makes me very happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter not alot of romance but that will be in the next update so be patient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No..." Xander cried out jumping forward and trying to reach for Anya as she disappeared.

Collapsing to his knees, he shook with fear as he watched on helplessly - he was too late. Gasping for air, he felt someone's arms wrap around him and hushed tones in his ear soothing him. After a few minutes, he calmed down enough to feel the cloud of anger overcome him.

It took mere seconds for him to push Willow away and run to the kitchen where he had left his sword. Picking it up he ran out of the house before anyone could stop him - leaving behind a trail of voices shouting his name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crap", Buffy shouted as the group watched Xander run off.

Not bothering to take a weapon, she ran after him ignoring Giles suggestion they get the car. Sighing Spike took off with Buffy knowing he could not let her go alone when she was still partially wounded.

As they left Giles looked to Willow,

"I'm going to get the car and follow them - you two stay here and call me if they return before I do".

Nodding Dawn sighed, as she felt useless in such a dire situation. Sensing her anguish, Willow wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nodded to Giles.

"Okay... be careful", she added as he went to get his car keys.

Listening to the front door slam shut signalling the older man's departure Willow looked at Dawn.

Grabbing her attention she smiled sadly, "They'll be okay".

"Yeah", Dawn nodded, "I just wish we could get a break around here".

Moving away from her and closing the door, Willow nodded agreeing with the young girl.

"I've been saying that for years... and I'm still waiting".

With that, they turned and went to finish off research still feeling slightly helpless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Xander", Buffy shouted for the fifth time.

It did not take her and Spike long to catch up with him - the problem was trying to get him stop moving.

The pair had given up standing in his way and short of tackling him to the ground; they were at a lost on how to stop him. Xander was like a man possessed and was on his way to destroy the thing that had captured Anya. Unfortunately, stopping a man possessed was like stopping a moving train with nothing but your hands.

Rolling his eyes Spike turned to Buffy, "Bloody Hell, that's it". He then jogged the few metres to Xander.

"Huh", Buffy said distracted from staring at the back of Xander's head. She then watched - her mouth ajar - Spike jump onto Xander knocking them both to the ground. Stifling a giggle from the scene in front of her Buffy stopped by the pair with her hands on her hips.

"Interesting approach Spike. I think you can let him go now", she said looking at Spike who was holding Xander down in what looked to be a wrestling hold.

Shaking his head, he craned his neck to look at her,

"No can do love... as soon as I do we'll be back to square one".

"Yeah", she said nodding, "although I don't think he will be going anywhere unconscious".

Suddenly worried about seeing her friends eyes closed she knelt down beside him as Spike let go of him.

On their knees, they both glanced at each other as Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Good going Conan the Barbarian... how are we going to get him home like this?"

Shrugging his shoulders Spike looked sheepish as Xander groaned.

Suddenly a car appeared honking its horn and the pair looked up to see Giles coming towards them at full throttle, breaking quickly he stopped next to them.

Watching Giles get out of the car Buffy breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her watcher.

"Great timing Giles... we kind of need a lift".

"Timing was not that great was it Watcher?".

Bending down to examine Xander's head, he looked at Spike,

"I have no idea what you mean".

Tilting his head Spike chuckled as he regarded a rather guilty looking Giles.

"Give it up... I saw the car following us a while ago".

Stuttering Giles stood up straight and looked between the two.

"Okay I may have been following you".

Shaking her head slightly Buffy looked puzzled, "Why didn't you drive up earlier"?

Walking back to the car to retrieve a blanket, Giles turned back slightly to address her with a smirk on his face,

"I was about to... then I saw Spike rugby tackle Xander".

"So..." Buffy added when he stopped.

Shrugging nonchalantly he continued, "It took me some time to stop laughing".

With that, the three began getting Xander into the car all the while picturing the scene repeatedly in their heads. That one would definitely stay with them for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have it".

"Mm", Tara said tiredly from her position by the wall.

Unfortunately, for her Anya had continued the pacing until she had said she would rip Anya's legs off and beat her with them. For some reason seeing the normally timid witch become aggressive, Anya had stopped pacing and sat by the cage door. Problem was - the mumbling and clapping had not stopped. Short of threatening the girl with death, Tara had decided to try to sleep. Clearly though Anya did not want her to rest.

Rolling her eyes at the apparent lack of interest coming from Tara, Anya repeated her words more slowly.

"I said... I - have - it."

Sitting up straighter Tara raised an eyebrow at her cellmate.

"I gathered... but what do you have".

Standing up proudly Anya walked over and offered her hand to Tara, helping her up.

"I have a solution to our small problem".

"Oh", Tara said.

"Yep... it's simple".

"So what is it", Tara asked beginning to get slightly irritated - again.

Walking over to the door Anya touched her finger to one of the bars and pushed. Watching as the door swung open Tara stood with her mouth wide open.

"How", she stuttered.

Shrugging her shoulders Anya replied, "I just remembered that when Lexi came to check on us she didn't lock the door properly... see the catch there is slightly broken."

As Anya turned to step through the door, she halted as the sound of erratic crying sounded out from behind her. Glancing back, she saw that Tara seemed to be hysterical.

"What the hell", she exclaimed going over to her.

Trying to stop her tears Tara breathed in gasping slightly, shakily she managed to answer Anya.

"I have been in her for weeks... you're in her for a few hours... and the door was open all the time." Shouting the last bit out she began to feel angry with her captors. The door had been open - it is ridiculous. Baffled Tara began laughing, as her emotions seemed to be everywhere.

"Okay", Anya said stepping back, "your beginning to be a bit scary".

Wiping her face Tara managed to control herself,

"I'm sorry... it's just stupid... plus I can't believe it took you three hours to remember that".

"Yeah... but believe me evil things are invariably stupid... and I was stressed okay".

"Agree with you there on both points". Tara said following Anya up the stairs of the cave.

"I wasn't though... highly intelligent for a demon I was".

Laughing Tara patted Anya on her shoulder and with that a friendship was strangely sealed.

Reaching the handle to the main door Anya turned to her companion,

"Keep your fingers crossed", she whispered mindful that someone could be listening.

Nodding Tara motioned crossing her fingers and they both waited with baited breath as the handle turned.

"It opened", Tara, exclaimed.

"It's all in the wrist", Anya said as the two made their way outside and begin the long trek home.

Tara remembered the last time she had done this journey and was so tired but for some reason unlike last time she felt weirdly rejuvenated. Looking to her left, she smiled at Anya and felt relief. At least this time the company was better now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of the shadows Lexi turned to her master,

"Why did you let them go",

Smiling The First walked over to the door and watched the escapees forms disappear down the road.

Turning back to its apprentice it began walking back down to the cave.

"... Because my dear Lexi... we strike in a few days and the arrival of those two will cause chaos in their little army."

Shaking her head as she followed The First, Lexi questioned intrigued,

"How do you know?"

Stopping to turn and look at the girl The First's eyes glowed green,

"I know because the Witch believes her lover no longer harbours any emotion towards her... and the ex-demon will not be trusted completely as she knows you... wait Lexi - with this battle it is a matter of patience. You will see soon when they fall and we rise."

Laughing they both wandered over to a small pool of water to watch the homecoming of their ex-captives. This was definitely the most interesting battle either of them had ever fought. Emotions would be the downfall of the Slayer's army and love would be the death of all of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note : Hey here a bit more romance for my brilliant readers who asked. Not too heavy but I think you get the idea. Hope you enjoy it and I would love a review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had brought Xander home Spike and Buffy had carried him into the house and dropped him onto the couch. Everything was rather quiet and serious - that was until Dawn asked why he was unconscious. First, a small titter came from Giles and then Buffy chuckled slightly. Unfortunately, in front of a strangely scared Dawn and Willow all three had broken down. For well over 5 minutes, they had laughed non-stop until Willow had demanded to know what was so funny. Buffy managed to get out the reason, earning another laugh from them two and a suggestion from Dawn that the next time Xander runs away someone should take a video camera.

Finally, everyone - minus Xander - had gone back to research with Spike going to the porch - where he still sat now.

Considering his options, he rested his clasped hands on his knees. He could either apologise to Buffy... or... wait for her to apologise. Guaranteed he had over-reacted but she had lied. For months... years even... he had tried to get her to admit she loved him and all that had earned him was a few good beatings... but it was not that which was bothering him. If she had said, something sooner... then the bathroom incident would never have happened. He knew they had never really discussed it but he still hated himself for it.

Watching the stars he thought back to when she had first told him how she felt. He had been dying so she had been forced to but then she had later repeated her words. Coming upon a decision, he felt his soul stir. If she had told him sooner he would never have got the soul... or been made human. He was being selfish. Buffy was not to blame for anything. Yes, she could have said she loved him before but then they would not have ended up here.

Now... her friends actually liked him and he was a better man for it. Really part of him knew he was being stupid. Getting up quickly he decided to go and find her. They needed to talk... or he needed to talk. With a decisive nod, he went back into the kitchen to find his girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking up from the book she was very obviously not reading Buffy watched as Spike entered the dining room. She had wanted to follow him to the porch but he had looked like he wanted to be alone. As he entered, he was walking with a purpose, stopping by the table he closed the book she was reading. Grasping her hand, he dragged her up and walked back out of the room with Buffy trailing behind him. Deliberately ignoring the pair Dawn smirked to Willow,

"They are both so whipped".

Willow just smiled as she looked back at her book. If those two could be happy, maybe, there was hope for the others after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spike would you sit down... please", but the words were ignored. For the past ten minutes, Buffy had watched Spike walk the length of the garden repeatedly. It was obvious he had something to say - it was just a question of when. Head on her hand she tried to look intrigued at what could be on his mind but now she was just checking him out. Patience had never been her strong suit. She had decided there was nothing wrong with looking at her boyfriend - the problem was listening to what he would say in time, without her thoughts straying to the gutter. Unfortunately, due to how long she had been watching him that thought had gone out the window a while ago.

Finally, he stopped in front of her ready to say his piece. Noticing her eyes had glazed over Spike raised an eyebrow,

"Erm Buffy", he said trying to get her attention.

Interrupted from her thoughts Buffy shook her head slightly and sat up smiling.

"Oh sorry... all ears".

Seeing he had her full attention Spike cleared his throat.

"Ah right... well...erm here we go".

Smiling at his nervousness Buffy stood,

"Do you want me to start"?

Shrugging his shoulders Spike rubbed the back of his neck. As he went to decline her offer, she spoke up again.

"I love you okay".

Nodding he gave her a puzzled look not sure where she going with this.

"I love you and I have for a while. Thing was I did not know it was love. With you, it was gradual so I didn't realise how much I cared until it was almost too late... so if you're mad because I love you with everything I have then I'm not sorry. I think about and love you all the time... even thought about you back then... and I'm sorry if you're hurt by the fact that you were all I could think about for ages."

Nodding he stepped back so he could talk. If he were too close to her other ideas would take over. Smiling so she would not be hurt by his need for space he spoke.

"Sorry love I can't think when you're too close."

Nodding her head, she waited for him to continue, he had something to say and she really wanted to hear it.

"I'm all you think about". Seeing her nod he continued, "That means more to me then anything else you could you say".

"Why", she asked a bit baffled.

Moving away from her, he turned to look out into the garden. Sighing he continued,

"Look I love you with everything I have... always have - always will. But, I've never been loved back... until now. When you live as long as me you see love in so many forms... but not all-consuming love. That one is rare. This love is special - where someone is so consumed by that person all of their thoughts consist of only one thing - that person. I knew you loved me and now I know what a gift it is you have given. Life Buffy. So... I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt what you felt yesterday. And... I'm not mad at you if anything I love more."

Halfway through his speech he had turned around but had kept his head down. Now as he looked up his heart lurched as Buffy stood there, tears sliding her cheeks.

"Buffy", Spike said halted by her raised hand.

Wiping her cheeks Buffy smiled, "I'm okay... it's just your really poetic sometimes with your speeches."

Moving forward he grabbed hold of her face and kissed her. In between kisses he whispered,

"For good poetry you have to have good inspiration."

Laughing Buffy broke the kiss and grabbed his hand leading him back to the house.

"How about I show you how good an inspiration I can be".

With that said Buffy ran up the stairs followed by an equally eager Spike. As the bedroom door slammed shut groans could be from the others downstairs.

Rolling her eyes Dawn looked at Willow and Giles,

"What I would give to be unconscious like him right now".

Turning to stare at Xander they all sighed at how comfortable he seemed to be on the couch while they all looked set to be in for a restless time.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Hey there. Here is an update to my story. Hope you like it, as it is somewhat experimental. I wanted to write about Tara and Anya's journey home. Then I decided to do it all in one chapter. Sooo... now I'm interested in what you think as to whether it has worked or not. Thank you for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_xx_ _10.30pm xx_

"How much further is it?"

Sighing, Tara counted slowly in her head from five. What had possessed her to think she might be friends with the girl? Turning she looked at her companion.

"Look Anya... you see that lamppost back there... about 10 metres back".

Waiting for Anya to look where she was pointing, Tara rolled her eyes. Seeing her nod, she continued.

"Well back there you asked me how far it was," pausing she watched Anya turn to look at her.

"Yeah" the ex-demon said as if the answer was obvious.

"Well... back there... I said about 2 blocks away... now... its 2 blocks minus that 10 metres."

"You shouldn't do sarcasm on me... I'm immune." Anya said turning back round and continuing the walk home.

Following her, Tara sighed again - she seemed to be doing a lot of that today,

"Really I hadn't noticed", she said under her breath noticing the way Anya's back stiffened as she heard the words.

Doing a 180, Anya considered her options - wait a while and then take revenge... or... do it now. She chose to wait - for the first time ever. It seemed though that this time patience was definitely a virtue.

Catching up with Tara who had now overtaken her, she walked along looking around at the dismal scenery.

After a few minutes she noticed the perfect distance had been reached from that lamppost, Anya turned her head slowly and spoke,

"How far now?"

Laughing she carried on walking as she listened joyfully to Tara's growl of annoyance.

Sometimes it seemed even ex-demons were still evil at heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_xx 10.55pm xx_

"My shoe".

"What", Tara said slightly confused by Anya's sudden outburst.

"I've just ripped the toe out of my shoe".

Shaking her head and trying not to laugh Tara looked at Anya's foot.

"How?"

Lifting her leg so they could both get a better look Anya pointed at the rock sticking out of the grass.

"I tripped over that and now look... my rather expensive shoes - I'll have you know - have just ripped... Look".

With that, she pointed back to her toe to make sure Tara could really see the extent of the damage.

Nodding Tara chuckled.

"I can see Anya".

"Aargh". Anya cried, taking the shoes off and throwing them to the side. Then she stormed off. Standing there, Tara watched Anya walk off. Lifting her hand, she called out.

"Err Anya".

"What", Anya shouted, obviously still annoyed over the shoe incident but stopping none the less.

Stifling a laugh Tara pointed behind,

"We were going that way".

Looking around suddenly Anya realised her error. Raising her head and pulling her shoulders back, she went back over to Tara and then passed by.

"I know".

"Mm looked like it", Tara said smirking at the other woman's appearance and error.

As she went to follow, Anya muttered something about smart arsed witches, leaving Tara to laugh at her rather irate companion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_xx 11.15pm xx_

Slow... very slow. That was the only word both companions could think of to describe this little journey. Tara remembered that Dawn had once said it took about twenty minutes to do the school journey. Not the case it seemed now. The walk seemed to go on forever and both women were starting to get irate.

Breathing had become partially more erratic and their hearts beat faster from exhaustion. Their steps were slow and in Tara's case becoming more uncoordinated. Weak from the previous few weeks she let out a haggard breath. The First had not killed her... but this journey was certainly going to. Matter of time that is what it was. The First and its bitch must be watching them. Having a laugh at the two prisoners who could not seem to walk two miles properly.

Looking up Tara gazed around looking for any sign of evil stalkers getting a kick out of her tired body. When she eventually got to their destination, she could see a week of sleep in her future. A future, which seemed to stuck on repeat at the moment.

Hearing a laugh, she looked to her side at Anya.

"What", she said confused.

Shrugging her shoulders Anya stopped laughing.

"Nothing", she said, and then in another minute she went on. "It's just... this situation is ridiculous..."

"How", Tara asked.

"Well didn't we pass that tree a minute ago"?

Shaking her head Tara answered.

"There is more then one tree in the town. I don't think we're walking in circles."

"Are you sure".

Putting her hand on her forehead, Tara checked her temperature. Noticing Anya's questioning gaze she sighed.

"I'm seeing if I have a temperature".

"Why", Anya asked.

"... Because if it's high that's a sign of hallucinations."

"Oh... okay... let's hope it's not high then".

"No lets hope it is high... this has to be a dream", Tara muttered under her breath out of range of Anya.

Yes, this journey was definitely taking forever. Next time she was certainly asking her evil captors for some mode of transport. Preferably a one-person motorbike. That way annoying companions cannot come along for the ride.

Friendship may be good for the soul... but silence was definitely golden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_xx 11.35pm xx_

"...I mean of course he'll forgive... he loves me... I think..."

"Anya..."

"...then again I just turned up on the doorstep and told him I still loved him... he hasn't said anything about it since. I just assumed you know..."

"Anya..."

"... and now they are all going to hate me. Not that I lied... they never asked. Then the others will turn him against me. It will be last year all over again..."

"Anya", gasping her name Tare collapsed onto the ground scraping her hands and knees on the pavement,

Hearing a thud from behind Anya stopped her speech mid sentence. Spinning round she saw Tara unconscious on the ground.

"Crap" she whispered as she ran forward and crouched down. Checking for a pulse, she breathed a sigh of relief of when she felt a steady heartbeat.

Looking around she tried to see if there was anyone to ask for help. Unfortunately, it seemed the place was deserted. It was nearly midnight though so was not too surprised. Trying to think of something to do, she recalled what she had seen in one of Xander's film's he had made her watch.

"Okay... here go's", she said. Raising her hand, she slapped her on the cheek. Seeing no response, she tried again... and again... and again.

Then waiting a second she watched as Tara slowly began to come around.

"Come on Tara... please".

Coughing, Tara regained consciousness. Looking up with heavy eyes, she raised her hand to her cheek.

"Why does my face hurt?" she questioned painfully.

Bluntly, Anya answered the question not even thinking that she should use an excuse.

"I slapped you... numerous times".

Surprised by the honesty Tara began to sit up with Anya's help.

"Okay then", she muttered as she examined her knees. Blood was trailing down her shins from the deep grazes on her legs - her hands were not much better.

With Anya helping her to stand, Tara wavered slightly and almost toppled over again until Anya grabbed her arm and steadied her.

Smiling through the painful ache echoing around her body Tara nodded her thanks, suddenly to weak to be able to talk much.

"I'll help you... but we need to go".

Anya lifted Tara's arm over her shoulders to take most of her weight. Not the strongest person, Anya wished she still had some of her demon powers left. That way she could have hoisted the girl over her shoulder and been home in three seconds flat.

Her head lowering Tara felt a tiredness overtake her. It was obvious that the past month had taken its toll. Her face burning she was convinced she was sick - it was not hallucinations after all - sleeping in a cave had some bad side effects.

With Anya's help, they trudged along. Tara's slight height advantage making it a bit easier for Anya to help her.

Trying to keep Tara conscious Anya carried on a one sided conversation with her. Every now and then Anya would ask a question and wait patiently for Tara to answer. Upon hearing a small reply, she would nod, happy that Tara was still able to stumble forward.

For once in their lives home had never looked so good and so far. Breaking through the haze surrounding her mind. She heard Anya's next question.

"How far now?"

Looking up slowly she gazed up at the sign drawing closer to them. They were not that far away. They were so close Tara could almost feel the warmth and rest she was sure to receive.

Turning her head slightly she addressed Anya.

"Not far", she gasped out.

Hearing her words, Anya patted her shoulder lightly.

"We're almost there then."

Nodding Tara let the following silence sooth her. At this moment in time she realised she had made a good decision earlier. Making Anya her friend was definitely a good idea. She may be marginally annoying but she was there when it mattered most.

Silence was overrated anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xx 11.45 xx

Leaning heavily on Anya, Tara stumbled on. She could see the house now in the distance.

Looking to her left at the witch, Anya looked worried,

"Come on Tara not long now".

Nodding her head and gasping, a tear escaped the corner of Tara's eye.

Gradually getting closer Anya could feel the elation building up. She was scared for Tara - she never thought she would ever feel this emotion for the girl. Her companion was getting heavier as the strength was leaving her body. If they did not make it soon there would be two unconscious bodies in the road. Their appearance would have alarmed anyone who passed.

Looking up Anya noticed the house was so close now they were almost on the lawn. She began a countdown of the distance.

... 6 metres…

... 5 metres…

... 4 metres…

... 3 metres…

... 2 metres…

... 1 metre…

There. Anya could feel the soft grass under her feet. This was the first time all night she was glad to have lost her shoes. Who knew damp grass felt so good?

Making it to the door Tara's legs finally gave up and they both landed with a small thump on the top step. Scrambling to a kneel, Anya lifted Tara's head and placed it on her own thigh. Now behind her, Anya checked her temperature. Fever. She looked sick - she must have been ill for some time. A new feeling of respect and admiration flowed from Anya. Not once had Tara complained despite the fact that she must have felt terrible.

Feeling a hand on her forehead Tara gazed up at Anya. Clearing her throat she addressed her new... friend... it seemed.

"Anya..."

Hearing her name Anya turned to look at her, waiting patiently for Tara to continue.

"Thank you".

Tears filling her eyes Anya wiped their trace away before anyone noticed. She could not remember the last time someone had thanked her for something. A proper heartfelt thank you anyway. It felt good.

"That's okay Tara."

Smiling she patted Tara's hand as the girl once again lost the battle to stay conscious. Sighing Anya lifted her hand and knocked on the wooden door.

They were home. Finally.

She just hoped they were in.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - I am so sorry I have not updated this in ages. I hit a bit of a wall with the story. I just hope I have not lost anyone who was reading. On the plus side, I have already written most of the next chapter so I will update again soon. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please tell me I did not get tackled to the ground by Peroxide Boy". Leaning up and shuffling back, Xander raised a hand to his head.

Standing up from their chairs, Willow, Dawn and Giles moved around the table to walk toward the couch. They all needed a break from the books and a stretch of their legs.

Stifling a laugh Dawn looked at the others,

"Should we tell him?"

Nodding Willow turned her attention to Xander,

"Oh yeah", she said, sobering slightly at the thought she then grimaced,

"You can tell him though".

At this, both girls turned to Giles and awaited his answer to Xander's question.

"Children... they never do anything themselves", he grumbled, rolling his eyes at their lack of input.

They all knew Xander's response to the tale that had left them laughing would be anything but that. Unfortunately, for him due to Anya's lack of presence he did not even have her to boost his ego.

As they waited for the confrontation, which was without doubt inevitable, Dawn leaned into Willow to whisper,

"Is it me... or do a lot of us end up waking up on this couch".

Smiling Willow patted her shoulder,

"You should feel lucky... you have yet to experience that".

Shaking her head Dawn turned to face the Witch,

"Apart from last summer... remember".

"Oh... yeah... but we aren't allowed to discuss that so..."

Before either girl could continue Giles, spoke effectively blocking their trip down memory lane.

"In answer to your question Xander... yes you were".

Groaning Xander flopped back down and accidentally caught his head on the arm of the couch. Wincing he raised his hand again to rub the sore spot on his head.

"Great... as if the lack of eye didn't do enough to emasculate me", he sighed.

Turning Giles headed back to table, "I think you do that on your own... don't you."

Laughing Dawn and Willow followed the Watcher as their friend sat up sharply ready to defend his honour. Seeing no one was around, he spoke to himself,

"We really need to find Anya - she makes me feel all manly".

Before the others could be seated, a knock echoed signalling visitors. Looking at his watch Giles frowned.

"It's a bit late for visitors", looking to Dawn he signalled upstairs. "Get Buffy".

Nodding hesitantly she recoiled at the though of interrupting the pair who had yet to show themselves.

Luckily, enough Spike had heard the knock and was busily waking Buffy so they could investigate.

"Love... Buffy..."

Stroking her cheek with the back of his hand he watched as her eyes blinked rapidly. The harsh light hurt and she needed to adjust. Regaining some control over the rapid, blinking Buffy sighed as she took in Spike's appearance.

"Why are you up... and half dressed?"

Nodding towards the door Spike answered her while using their clasped hands to draw her out of bed.

"Heard a knock downstairs".

"So, one of the others will get it".

"It's past midnight".

Hearing the reason Buffy let go of Spike and rushed to get dressed. Throwing on her jeans and boots she rushed out of the room before Spike could halt her exit. As he went to run after he stopped hearing a scream and a muttered curse.

Waiting he watched as Buffy hastily returned slightly red faced and picked up her shirt.

Narrowing his eyes at the prospect of the men downstairs seeing his girlfriend less then clothed, Spike addressed her attire.

"How far did you get?"

Shrugging, Buffy pulled her head through the top,

"Not to far, although I think Dawn maybe scarred for life."

Chuckling Spike put an arm around her shoulders and drew her out of the room.

"Don't worry Love... she told me she needed help in Anatomy class".

Before she could retaliate, they had made it downstairs and to the group huddled by the door holding an array of weapons.

Handing Spike a sword Buffy moved towards the handle aware that her sister was trying very hard not to look at her.

Turning to her friends Buffy placed her hand on the door handle as another knock echoed around the quietened room.

"Okay", she whispered, "on three I'll open the door and... well you get the idea"

Seeing a collected group of nods, she began the countdown.

"One...

Two...

Three".

Swinging the door opened she stumbled as a figure fell backwards and landed with a thud on the carpet. Looking up Anya rolled her eyes at the actions of the group,

"For the love of... I come all the way back here; escaping by myself mind you and this is how I get welcomed."

Reaching down to help Anya stand Buffy lifted her up. Swaying unsteadily Anya felt the air pushed out of her as Xander rushed forward and embraced her. Letting the feel of his secure arms around her soak in for a while, she began to relax. Remembering her friend she pulled away, turned and ran back outside to Tara.

"Tara".

Hearing a moan escape the still unconscious witch, Anya looked up at the shocked group.

"Help her, she collapsed a while ago... she's exhausted".

At Anya's mention of their fallen comrade, the group drew themselves out of their shock. Putting a hand to her mouth Willow gulped back a sob that was threatening to overcome her. Running to aid Anya, Spike gently lifted Tara into his arms and walked back into the house followed by the others. Walking over to the unoccupied couch, he placed her down. As Willow knelt beside Tara, she stroked a hand down the girl's hair and listened heart-brokenly as she heard her name muttered.

Looking to the others, Willow indicated the couch.

"What do we do?"

Stepping forward to draw everyone's attention Buffy glared at the sight of her injured friend. Playing with the sword she was holding she indicated the scene in front of her. Smiling slightly she never noticed the others step back as she answered the red-heads question.

"We get even".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N - Please review if you a moment. **


End file.
